


The Client Always Gets What They Want

by dreamlivedo



Category: Irish Actor RPF, Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: Developing Relationship, Erotica, F/M, Humor, Light Bondage, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlivedo/pseuds/dreamlivedo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <a href="http://s345.photobucket.com/user/dreamlivedo/media/Avery_zps46eb751f.jpg.html">
      <img/></a><br/></p>
</div><br/>Avery works as a Social Media Relations Specialist at a PR firm in New York. She meets one of their high profile clients, Michael Fassbender, at a movie premiere and things get interesting.
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has not been beta'd. I've found a few mistakes and corrected them but I'm sure there are others.
> 
> I am always open to comments and suggestions. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.

Avery read over the latest email from Connor, he needed her to put out some updates on all social media outlets announcing Michael Fassbender’s newest movie role that had just been confirmed. She got right to the duty at hand, time of was the essence with this job. You wanted to get the information out before anyone else did since your firm represented the actor.

Avery handled social media for all of Connor’s clients. She also helped out with Carrie’s work load when needed. She’d been at the firm for 2 years and had always worked with Connor. The work load had picked up significantly in the past year. Michael Fassbender had been the reason behind most of that. He was quite a hot commodity at the moment. He currently had 2 movies in theatres, one premiering this week, one in post-production and now three in pre-production based on this latest news. Avery hadn't had the pleasure of meeting him since she didn't get to go out on press functions with Connor. She actually hadn't meet any of the clients she did social media for which most people would find odd. She liked her job but she was ready to move up and stop doing all the behind the scenes jobs. One day she hoped to become a rep like Connor one day. He was great at what he did. He told her he would take her out to some functions whenever possible but had yet to do so. She didn't press him about it but she thought she might bring it up the next time there was a small event planned.

Her phone rang.

"Hey Avery. Thanks for getting that out so fast, sorry about the short notice."

"No problem Connor. That's how these things work. That's great news by the way."

"Yes it is. Very exciting. Do you have time to stop by my office for a few minutes?"

"Sure. Just let me respond back to some of these tweets and I'll be right in."

"Great."

Avery finished up and headed to Connor’s office. His office was large with a great view of New York. The agency had offices based out of New York and Los Angeles and Connor worked from both but this was his home base. Connor was in his early forties but he looked much younger, he was tall with chestnut brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was a clean cut guy, very metrosexual. Avery thought he was gay for the longest time until she started working with him because he had a great sense of style. Yes she'd judged the book by the cover which she knew was wrong. Shortly after she started working with him she'd discovered he was involved with a well known model and they had a child together.

"Hey Connor, you wanted to see me?" see asked as she entered his office.

He looked up from his computer, "Yes Avery, have a seat please. I wanted to discuss an upcoming event with you. I know I'd mentioned taking you to an event some time back but never had gotten around to setting anything up." Avery nodded as he continued. "You know the premier for Michael's new movie is this week and I was thinking it'd be a good learning experience for you. Would you be interested in joining the team?"

"Yes of course! I'd be happy to join the team for this event."

"Wonderful. There will be a lot of work involved but I think you are up for the challenge. I want you to shadow me that evening, help me out with whatever is needed. We have a meeting tomorrow to discuss and assign duties so I will send you an invite for that. We'll discuss most everything in the meeting tomorrow but please feel free to come to me with anything."

"Thank you so much Connor. I will do my best." Avery was smiling from ear to ear.

"That's all I can ask of you." Connor smiled. He thought Avery was a bright kid and that she had potential. She was a hard worker and was always quick to respond. She helped out wherever and whenever she was needed, always going the extra mile. He knew she wanted to advance her career and he thought now would be a good time to see if she had what it took.

Avery left his office after they chatted a few minutes. She was so excited she could barely contain herself. She hadn't asked if this was to remain a secret so she decided she wouldn't talk to anyone about it just in case. She went back to her desk and checked the social media feeds to see if there was anything she needed to respond to, a few questions about the new movie and some about the premier had been posted so she quickly answered those. She still had a smile on her face when she left the office that evening. Finally she had been given a chance to prove herself.

At the meeting the next day Connor divided up the different jobs and told everyone that Avery would be assisting him the night of the premier. Everyone seemed happy for her and some gave her congratulations when the meeting ended. Connor told them there would be a press event prior to the premier and a Q & A after the premier. The day following would be media day and a smaller team would be handling that. The smaller team consisted of Connor, Megan, Carrie and Avery. Avery was actually shocked when Connor said her name. He asked for the three of them to remain while everyone else was dismissed. He went over the duties for media day, again Avery would be assisting him while Carrie and Megan worked together. Connor was a great planner, he was very detail oriented so everything had been laid out.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few days the office was quite busy. Avery continued working social media and there was quite a buzz about the new film. Tonight was the night. Everyone was to meet at the theatre at 5, the press event started at 6 and the actual premier was at 8:30. Avery had brought her change of clothes to the office so she got dressed and left to head to the theatre. Her phone rang, it was Connor. 

"Hey Avery, I need for you to ride with me to the theatre if you haven't already left." 

"I'm in the lobby here at work, where are you?"

"Leaving my office now. I'll meet you in a few minutes."

Connor walked up a few minutes later. "I'm glad I caught you before you got gone. I meant to call you earlier but time got away from me. We need to go pick up Michael at his hotel so I have a car waiting for us outside. We better get going."

"Okay."

Avery hurried along behind him. She honestly didn't have time for what he said to register. They pulled up to a hotel not far from their office. Thankfully they were in an SUV instead of a limo. She always thought limos were pretentious. Not that it really mattered but those did seem to be more of an LA ride. They weren't practical and that screamed LA. New York was real, or at least it seemed to her. She'd been to LA a few times and wasn't impressed. She was truly a New Yorker though, born and bred. Most doubt any true New Yorker ever enjoyed LA. 

Connor moved to exit the SUV and she followed suit, he didn't say to but she was going to shadow him like he said. They walked into the hotel lobby, evidently she was correct in following him. Michael was just stepping off the elevator. Connor greeted him, "Hello Michael. I hope you're ready for this evening." 

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Great news. There's lots of buzz on social media, at least that's what Avery here has been reporting to me.”

"Oh is that so Avery?"

"Yes Mr. Fassbender. Fans and critics are very excited to see this movie."

"Please call me Michael. I am glad to hear there is positive buzz. Are you excited to see it?"

"Yes I'm looking forward to it but I won't get to see it tonight."

"And why is that?"

"I'll be working, sir."

"Connor, you mean you have this young lady working so hard she can't watch the movie?"

"No, that's not what I meant." Avery tried to save face, she didn't want Connor to think she was complaining. Michael smiled and winked at her. She felt her face grow warm. He was far more handsome in person. 

"Michael you know we have to work during the premier and can't really watch it."

"Well you seem to sit beside me at all of them and watch so why can't she?"

Avery felt very uneasy right now. She didn't want Connor upset with her. She was perfectly fine working and not seeing the movie until later.

"We need to be going or we'll be late."

"Fine, we can continue this in the car."

Avery walked beside Connor and tried to apologize to him but he shrugged her off telling her it was just Michael being his usual self and for her not to worry that he'd handle it.  
When they reached the SUV, Michael was already inside. Avery walked to the other side and opened the door, climbing into the back seat. 

"Why do you make a woman climb into the back seat, Connor? You should let her sit up here with me and you sit back there. Better yet I'm going to move back there, she's prettier than you."

'Wow this guy is a character.' thought Avery. And sure enough he moved to the back seat and was now seated beside her. 

"Do you like working for this guy? He seems like a real jerk."

"Dammit Michael, you haven't changed one bit. Stop trying to scare Avery."

"Am I scaring you, Avery?"

Avery just looked at him and then at Connor.

"You don't have to answer him. He's always like this, just ignore him."

"I do believe Avery can think and speak for herself. And you need to lighten up Connor, no need to be so serious all the time. I bet you have every minute of this evening planned out, don't you?"

"Yes I do because I have to keep your ass in check. You fool!"

They both burst out laughing. Avery didn't know what exactly was going on but evidently it must be their typical banter.

"I'm sorry if I came off like an ass but I have to give Connor hell. He deserves it you know?"

"I don't know why you think I deserve it, you're the difficult one."

"In all seriousness, you need to let Avery watch the movie tonight. Actually I demand it, she will sit next to me. That's settled."

"But I have work to do."

"Don't you have other people working tonight Connor?"

"Of course Michael but Avery is our social media expert."

"And? We're not live tweeting during the premier are we?"

"No we're not. Why the hell are you so difficult?"

"I'm not. I just get what I want. Avery, I'd like for you to join me at the premier. Connor will not have an issue with it, will you?"

"Avery you are free to join our client as he's requested if you'd like."  
"Connor..." Avery tried to speak but Michael cut her off.

"Wonderful, I'm happy you'll be joining me. I didn't want to sit next to him. I'd much rather have a beautiful woman by my side." Michael said as he took Avery's hand and lifted it to his lips. 

Avery's mind was blown. She didn't know exactly what had happened in the fifteen minutes since she'd met Michael but all she knew was he'd just kissed her hand and she'd be sitting next to him at the premier. She looked at Connor with a confused face, he just smiled and shook his head. 

When they arrived at the media center Avery was at Connor's side. She wanted to prove herself worthy of the opportunity he'd given her. 

"Is he always like that?"

"Sometimes but tonight he is in rare form."

"It made me uncomfortable because I am here to work, I know my place."

"Well Avery, your place tonight is to sit beside Michael at the premier. The client always gets what they want." he smiled.

"I just want to prove myself, that I can handle this job and this isn't helping."

"Avery, I know you can handle this job. You're the brightest kid I know. Okay, I need to stop calling you a kid. You're the brightest young person I know. Just enjoy the movie and don't worry about it. I know your work ethic."

"Thanks Connor. I had no idea this was going to happen."

"You'll learn that's how he is. Not all my clients are like that but Michael is a fun guy and he likes to cut up and enjoy himself."

It was time to leave the media event. Connor told Avery to round up Michael so they could get him to the red carpet on time.

"Mist..uh, Michael, it's time for us to leave for the red carpet."

"Okay. Glad you caught your lil slip up there. I don't like being called mister, makes me sound old." he said as he walked beside her. "Do you think I'm old, Avery?"

"No sir."

"Ah, sir...that tells me otherwise." he was giving her a mischievous smile now.

"I don't think you're old, you're younger than Connor and I don't think he's old."

"You look really young, are you fresh out of college?" 

"No, I'm twenty six."

"I don't believe you, you look at most twenty one."

"Well it's the truth."

"Prove it. Show me your ID."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

Avery glared at him and he glared right back, he wasn't backing down. She had left her bag in the SUV. 

"I'll show you when we get back in the car."

Michael smiled. 

Avery saw Connor waiting at the Suburban so she hurried along and Michael followed. Once inside Michael looked at her and extended his hand. She dug in her purse and retrieved her wallet, removed her ID and handed it to him. 

Connor turned and asked, "Let me guess, he didn't believe your age?" Avery nodded. 

"So you were telling the truth."

"Always." she said as she put her ID and wallet back into her purse.

"Alright Michael, there are fans out here and a press line. We have time for you to greet fans if you wish and for the press line. We'll keep a watch on the time with fans so you can get in the full press line. Just be sure to listen to us."

"No worries, I will listen to Avery."

"Damn you, you alway prefer to work with women."

"Of course, I'm no idiot." he said winking at Avery.

Avery had never been around anyone like him before. He was so forward. She wasn't sure how to deal with him just yet.

The red carpet had gone smoothly, he actually did listen when Avery told him it was time to move to the press line. So he was able to get finished with a few minutes to spare before the premier. They entered the theatre, he took Avery's hand and they walked to their seats. She wasn't keen on him taking her hand but she decided to not fight it. He didn't let go once they got to their seats. 'Is he going to hold my hand the entire movie?' Avery thought. Thankfully someone approached and extended their hand for a handshake so he let go of her hand. She quickly moved it to her side almost sitting on it hoping he wouldn't reach for it. He was a client and she didn't think it was very professional to be holding hands. 

The lights dimmed and the movie started. Things were pretty uneventful halfway through the movie and then there was the sex scene, a very passionate sex scene. Just imagine watching a scene like that with the actor in it sitting beside you. Talk about uncomfortable. Avery was glad it was dark in there because she knew her face was red. She didn't realize she'd moved her hand to her lap at some point and now Michael took it in his. She felt his breath on her ear, "You know those scenes look a lot more fun to make than they are." She turned and gave him a quick smile not knowing what else to do. She felt his breath again, "Does it make you uncomfortable?" She shook her head. "Does it turn you on?" She turned quick and looked at him, his look was total mischief. She rolled her eyes then looked back at the screen. "Oh come on, you can admit it." She ignored him that time. He still had her hand, he began squeezing her fingers, tracing his thumb over each one. She lightly tried to shake him off but he continued. Thankfully he'd stopped whispering in her ear. After the movie ended they both headed up front for the Q & A. Thankfully Connor was there so Avery stayed in the back. 

Avery climbed into the back seat and sure enough Michael followed her there. Connor sat in the second row and was taking a phone call. 

"So Avery, what did you think of the movie?"

"I thought it was really good. The story was interesting and you were great in it." She wasn't lying or just saying it because he was their client. He really was a good actor.

"He probably told you that you had to say that, didn't he?" gesturing to Connor.

"No, I have my own opinions. If it sucked, trust me, I would tell you."

Michael burst out in a hearty laugh at her comment. "I like that. You are different than most people. I've found lots of people who like to blow smoke up my ass."

"Well you don't look like a chimney to me, so why would I do that?"

"I like you Avery. It's been a long time since I met someone like you, it's refreshing."

They dropped him off at his hotel and then headed back to their office. Connor needed to run inside to get something for tomorrow morning. He told her what time to meet at the office in the morning and she headed to the subway to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

So far that morning everything had gone smoothly. Avery helped with cycling the reporters in the hotel room they had set up for interviews. Things were winding down and she was glad because her bagel was long gone. Hopefully they would finish up soon and she could grab some lunch. 

"Hey Avery, this interview is the last one so go ahead and get your things packed up because we'll be leaving as soon as it's over." Connor said as he fumbled with his phone.

"Sure. Are we going back to the office after this?"

"I figured we'd grab some lunch somewhere. I'm not sure what Michael will want to do for lunch so I need to check with him before making plans."

"Oh, okay." Avery figured since the interviews were in the same hotel he was staying that they wouldn't have to babysit him. Well not babysit, but she really didn't want a repeat of last night. He'd only said hello this morning so maybe he'd behave himself from now on.

After the reporters left the hotel room, Michael and Connor talked for a bit while Avery waited at the door. 

"Why don't you come sit down, Avery?" Michael asked.

"I don't want to interrupt, I'm fine standing."

"Nonsense. You are on my team so there are no interruptions. Now, come sit." he patted the sofa beside him while smiling at her.

She took the seat on the cushion beside him, trying to sit as close to the arm as possible. Connor's phone rang at that moment and he stepped away to take the call.

"You don't have to sit so far away. You know I don't bite, unless you'd like me to." he smirked.

Avery cut her eyes at him and sighed. She'd decided his comments would not cause her to blush, she could play this game too. "Show me your teeth."

Michael was taken aback by her comment and smiled widely, "Oh you're feeling playful today, huh?"

Ignoring his comment she replied, "Your teeth don't look too menacing so a bite wouldn't be unbearable. I don't see any fangs."

He leaned in close to her face, his breath hot on her neck, "Oh, don't misjudge. I could make you scream sweet one."

Avery's breath caught in her throat and a heat rushed over her body. She fought to hide it from him but he knew he had an effect on her. He leaned back on the couch and took the sight of her in. She had short brown hair, big dark brown eyes, and her skin was alabaster. She was taller than average and had very long legs that were shapely, he noticed them last night in the dress she was wearing. Today she had on more casual attire that left lots to the imagination. "You should wear skirts or dresses, they suit you better."

Avery turned to him with her brow furrowed, "Excuse me?"

"I didn't stutter. You have nice legs, you should show them off more. That's all." 

"Um, I don't even know what to say to that."

"A thank you would be appropriate."

"Oh so that was a compliment?"

"Yes. What else would it be?"

"Just an odd way to compliment someone you work with."

"You realize this isn't a typical work relationship, right? I mean we don't work with each other in an office every day."

"True but aren't there ethics and codes of conduct?"

Michael laughed and Avery glared at him. "It's not that serious. Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"Sometimes. You're very forward."

"I've been told that. I just say what's on my mind but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me. I just think you're attractive and I’d like to know more about you."

Avery really didn't know what to say to that. He'd just called her attractive, what? "Um well, thanks but I'm just here trying to do my job." Thankfully Connor walked back over at that moment so the awkward conversation would end.

"Hey guys I'm starving, how about we go grab some lunch? The driver is downstairs." Connor said upon returning.

"Sure that sounds great." Michael stood up and reached his hand out to Avery but she was already standing. "Hmm, independent one." he mumbled to himself.

Avery wasn't sure what to make of him. He made her uncomfortable but not in a threatening way. Something about it excited her, turned her on. He was unlike any man she'd ever met. Most of the guys she'd dated were cocky jerks. His attitude was confident, not cocky. She knew she didn't like cocky but confident was refreshing. 

Avery climbed into the backseat but this time Michael didn't follow, he sat in the second row. She checked her phone to find she had a few texts so she replied to them on the way to the restaurant. Lunch was pretty uneventful, some business talk and just general small talk between Michael and Connor. Avery noticed Michael looking at her a few times, he didn't stop when she looked at him. It was very intimidating but arousing at the same time. 'Damn him. He knows exactly what he's doing to me.' she thought. 

Connor's girlfriend approached the table, "Oh Laura, I didn't expect to see you here." Connor stated. "Yeah I had lunch with some friends and noticed you when I got ready to leave so I thought I'd come over. Hi Avery, good to see you." Avery had met Laura a few times, she was always nice. "Hey Laura, it's been a while." Connor introduced her to Michael and pulled up a seat for her. They chatted for awhile then Laura mentioned she had to pick up Nicholas from school. Connor said he'd go with her so they could spend the afternoon together. 

"Avery, you don't mind having the driver take Michael back to the hotel before having them take you home do you?"

"No problem at all."

"Great. I think we deserve an afternoon off. Go have fun with your freetime." Connor said to Avery as he and Laura got up to leave. He looked to Michael, "I'll be talking with you soon, I'm sure."

"I'll be in touch."

"Thanks Connor, enjoy your afternoon with your family." Avery added as Connor walked away.

"So now it's just us. I really don't want to go back and sit in my hotel suite. What are you doing with the rest of your day?"

"I'll probably go home, change, run some errands and maybe go to the park since it's a nice day and I don't get to do that often enough."

"Sounds like fun. Well I guess I'll find something to get into. I'm ready to go if you are."

They exited the restaurant and got into the SUV. Avery wondered if she should ask him to join her at the park later but she stayed silent. Her mind drifted to the thought of sitting in the park letting the sun warm her skin. 

"Avery?" 

"Yes." She was a million miles away in her daydream.

"I asked if I could have your number. I might need it if I can't get in contact with Connor and need something. Or I might just want to call your for dinner or to just talk."

"Um okay." She told him her number and he saved it in his phone. They had arrived at his hotel. "Enjoy your afternoon sweet one." he kissed her on the cheek and exited the car. 

“You can join me at the park later if you’d like.” she said quickly before he shut the door. Michael turned around. Avery quickly added, “I mean if you’re bored or whatever, you know.”

He stuck his head back inside smiling at her and said, “Alright, I’ll text you and we can meet up later...if I’m bored.” He winked and shut the door.

‘Well that was smooth Avery’ she thought. ‘I’m sure he wants to go sit in the park, he has more important and fun things to do.’


	4. Chapter 4

Avery arrived at home and quickly changed into shorts, a t-shirt and sneakers. She needed to pick up her dry cleaning and grab some groceries so she set out to take care of those things. On the way home from the market, her phone chimed. It was a text from Michael, So where shall I meet you and what time? ‘He really must be bored.’ Avery thought. I can meet you at the Met at 3:30. She arrived home and started to put everything away. See you then. Avery felt a twinge of nerves in her stomach but took a deep breath and they subsided. She finished putting everything away and headed out.

She was running several minutes behind so Michael was sitting on the steps waiting when she got there. 

"I was beginning to think you stood me up."

"Stood you up? I wasn't aware this was a date."

"You realize you can be stood up on any type of meeting, right?"

"Never heard anyone use that term outside of a date. Whatever. So you must be really bored to want to hang out with me at the park."

"Actually I'm not bored at all. I wanted to spend some time with you away from the work hassle. Is that a problem?"

"Um, no I don't guess. So do you get to visit the park much when you're in town?" Avery quickly changed the subject. He was just so damn forward and she wasn't sure what to do with that. She tried to keep things professional but if there wasn't a work relationship involved she would be blunt and tell him about himself but she had to refrain. They began walking towards the park entrance.

"Not really. I'm usually kept pretty busy and don't have much of a chance to enjoy the city while I'm here. Thankfully I have a few days extra this trip that aren't packed full of work. I'm actually scheduled for a photo shoot in a few days out west so I'm staying in New York until it's time to fly out for that."

"Oh that's the GQ shoot isn't it? I think I saw that on the schedule at work."

"Yes. I guess Connor has my whole life on a schedule somewhere."

"He has all your work life scheduled. He's all about the details."

"Honestly that feels like the only life I have nowadays. I don't get much down time. Not that I'm complaining. This is what I wanted and I enjoy it but I really thought I'd maybe have more free time to enjoy life. Guess we can't have everything."

"That's the funny thing about life, you think you know what you want and it turns out to not be what you expected. Sometimes it's better and sometimes it's a disappointment. Just have to roll with it."

"You are pretty wise for your age Avery. So has your life turned out the way you wanted it? I mean at this point in your life are you satisfied with how it's going?"

"I've been told I'm an old soul so I guess that's why I may seem wise. I don't know, some days I'm content but others I feel like I'm stuck. I want to move up, I don't want to be doing this job next year. Hopefully Connor will continue to let me grow within the company. The past few days were the first time he's let me assist at an event so I hope I did well enough for him to trust me with more responsibilities. I don't want to be the social media girl forever."

"I think you did great but what do I know, I'm just an actor that needs people to point me in the right direction."

"Psht! Like you're some sort of puppet or something. C'mon man. You're the reason I've been so busy this past year as well as the rest of Connor's team. You're having a great year."

"Doesn't look like it's calming down anytime soon either. It's good though because I like staying busy. Keeps the demons at bay."

"Kind of like an idle mind is the devil's playground?"

"Yeah, something like that."

They walked to a grassy area where several people were stretched out enjoying the warm afternoon sun. Avery pulled a blanket from her bag and spread it on the grass. "I usually come out here and just soak up some sun while reading. I figured we could just sit and talk or not talk, and enjoy the sunshine and fresh air."

"Sounds good." Michael said as he sat beside Avery on the blanket. They sat in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence where you search for something to fill the silence, it was more peaceful where two people are just enjoying their environment and being. Avery stretched her legs out, kicked off her sneakers and leaned back on her elbows. Michael couldn't help but look at her bare legs, he was glad she was wearing shorts so he could get a better look. Avery noticed his gaze rested on her legs so she decided to ask, "So you a leg man or something?"

"I like all parts of a woman, but yes I do enjoy nice legs. Yours are long and toned, I'm sure other women envy you."

"HA! I don't know about that."

“Give yourself some credit. You must workout.”

“That sounded like a cheesy pickup line,” Avery laughed.

“Well yeah, I guess it did. But I’m not trying to pick you up. I’ve already got you lying on a blanket,” he smirked and gave a devious grin. 

“Oh is that so? Seems like I’m the one that brought the blanket and decided to lie down on my own free accord.”

“Of course, I’d never force you to,” he said with the same mischievous grin.

Avery just looked at him for a few moments. What was his game? Where was he going with this? She decided work was out the window, just be blunt.

“You’re an odd one to peg. Where are you going with this exactly?”

“I’m not that odd. It’s actually quite simple to figure out.”

“Well please enlighten me since I seem to be struggling with your version of simple.”

“I’m a man, you’re a woman.”

“Wow, I had no idea.”

“Let me finish. I’m attracted to you and you’re attracted to me.”

“Oh really? So what makes you think I’m attracted to you?”

“I just know.”

“You sure are confident, actually you might be verging on the side of cocky.”

“I just know what I know and am not afraid to say it.”

“So exactly what is it that you know about me?”

“You’re smart and sexy. You’re single and most of all you’re horny.”

Avery almost choked. “Whaaat?!” 

“Am I wrong? Please tell me how I’m wrong.”

Avery couldn't, she couldn't deny it. She just looked at him, somewhat embarrassed and flustered.

“See, I’m pretty observant. Most people don’t pick up on the subtle hints that people give.”

“So what subtle hint did I give to make you come to that last assumption?”

Michael laughed, “Oh so that’s that one that has caused your fidgeting?”

She hadn't realized she was fidgeting, she quickly stopped. “I’d just like to know what makes you think that.”

“Well you’re single and you seem to put in lots of hours at work so I’d say it’s a fair assumption that you aren't getting laid on the regular. I could be wrong but your body language tells me differently.” He looked at her inquisitively. 

“You are right about being single and my work schedule. It doesn't leave much time for dating or anything else really.” She felt herself blush slightly and she hated it.

“No need to blush sweet one. Sex between consenting adults is nothing to be ashamed of. I've noticed American's are more uptight about sex. The land of the free isn't sexually free." 

"Yeah you're right. I think we're oversexed with media here which isn't true sexuality. I mean people here don't go naked at the beach, it's taboo but totally normal in Europe. I think it's a cultural thing. American's as a whole don't understand sexual freedom. I mean we have a huge issue about gay rights. Why is that even being discussed? That falls under human rights, I mean we don't have straight rights, do we? Who cares what someone's sexual preference is, it doesn't make me change my opinion of someone. If I like you, I like you regardless of who you choose to date. Sorry, I'm ranting."

"It's fine. It's good to be passionate about something. And I agree. People worry too much about what other people are doing and what people will think. I do what I want because somebody is always going to find fault with you no matter what."

"Haters gonna hate."

"Exactly. So I say fuck em and live my life my way. Now my question is, do you live your life your way Avery?"

"I wish. I do worry about what people think though. I find I care less than I used to but I still think about it."

"You need to stop that. You'll never be truly happy if you keep that up."

"It's not so simple, Michael. I don't want to disappoint some people in my life."

"It's your life, if you do what you want then why worry if they are disappointed?"

"I don't know. I never thought about it that way."

"Well I'm older and wiser so you need to listen to me."

"Oh is that so? So I'm supposed to do whatever you say, huh?"

"Of course. I'd never lead you wrong."

"Hmm, I have a feeling you sir would get me in trouble."

"What did I tell you about calling me sir?"

"Well you said you were older and wiser so I thought sir suited."

"And I'd never get you in trouble, fun and excitement but no trouble." 

"I don't know about that. You've known me for all of two days and have already told me I'm horny."

"I could have told you that the first night I met you."

Avery shook her head. "I can honestly say I've never met anyone like you before."

"And that is a good or bad thing?"

"I'm not sure yet but for now let's say it's good."

They lounged on the blanket for awhile, talking and enjoying one another's company. They decided to walk around the park before heading out.  
"I'm feeling a bit hungry. Do you have any plans for dinner?"

"I was just going to stay in and fix something."

"Would you like to join me for dinner?"

"I'd have to go home and change first."

"Nonsense. I just want a cheeseburger, nothing fancy." 

Avery rolled her eyes. "Well you didn't elaborate."

"I'm not one for fancy dinners all the time, I'm just a normal person. Don't get me confused with those Hollywood types."

"You are anything but normal mister. But I am seeing you are not pretentious.”

“So will you join this unpretentious guy for a bite to eat?”

“Yeah I think I can handle that.”

They walked out of the park and he hailed a cab for them.

"You realize there are places to get a burger in the park, right?"

"Yes but I have a spot in mind."

"Oh okay, so is it a secret or can I know?"

"PJ Clarke's. Know it?"

"Never been but I've heard they have great burgers."

"They do. I always make at least one visit there when I'm in town. It's not too far from here."

They arrived at the restaurant a few minutes later and sat down for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner and several beers, Avery told Michael she really should be heading home. She threw some money on the table and the look on his face was like someone had slapped him.

“Put that back in your purse, now!”

“No! I pay my own way.”

“I’m truly offended. I invited you to dinner and you think you are paying? I don’t think so.”

“That’s how I roll buddy, deal with it.”

“You’re not winning this argument so just take the money back and save your breath.”

She glared at him but she knew it was no use so she put it back in her wallet.

“See, isn’t this much easier?”

“It makes me uncomfortable. I wish you’d let me pay.”

“Why the hell does it make you uncomfortable? You independent women think a man can’t do anything for you, huh? It’s not sexist you know? It’s just common decency and courtesy.”

“I never said a man couldn’t do anything for me. I just take care of myself then I don’t owe anyone anything.”

“You don’t owe me anything either. So you take care of yourself huh? How’s that working out for you?” He winked, the sexual innuendo blatant.

“Only you would turn that into something sexual. You’re impossible,” Avery rolled her eyes.

Michael flashed her a grin that was full of mischief and payed the bill. 

“Let’s get you home before your curfew.”

“Oh shut it Fassbender!”

He laughed as they walked out of the restaurant. 

“Well I’m riding the subway home so I guess I’ll see you around.”

“No you’re not. You’ve been drinking and you do not need to be on the subway alone.”

“I haven’t had that much to drink. I’m capable of getting home on my own.”

He grabbed her arm tightly, “I would not feel comfortable letting you ride the subway alone in your condition. I will get a cab to take you home. Understood?”

Avery nodded and shook her arm loose. “I bet that leaves a bruise," she said as she rubbed her arm.

“Sorry, but you weren’t listening and I had to get your attention. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“You are really working my nerves, you know it?”

Michael stepped closer to her, his face directly in front of hers, “Oh am I?”

“Yes. You seem very controlling and I don’t like it.”

“Listen, I’d hate myself if you got on the subway and something happened to you because you weren’t on your A game. I know you can take care of yourself but you have had several beers so just relax and enjoy a cab ride home with me, okay?”

“I have to ride home with you? We’re going in opposite directions.”

“So? My God you are a difficult one, you know that?”

“You just can’t control me and that’s what you have a problem with.”

Michael smirked then hailed a cab and they climbed inside. Avery gave her address to the taxi driver.

“My calves are sore, guess I’m not used to those heels this morning and last night.” She wasn’t sure why she said it, maybe it was the alcohol having her say whatever popped into her mind. Maybe she’d had more to drink than she thought.

“Put them up here and I’ll give you a massage.”

Avery cut her eyes at him, unsure if she should do it or not.

“It’s just your calves, not like I’m massaging your clit.”

“OH MY GOD Michael!”

“Well the look on your face looked like I’d ask to screw you here in the cab.”

She threw her legs up onto his lap giving him an evil glare. He really knew how to push her buttons. He began rubbing her calves and she had to admit it felt nice.

“You can be a total asshole, you know that?”

“Is that anyway to talk to someone that’s giving you a massage? I’m just trying to help you out,” he smirked.

Avery sighed.

“And anyways, you know you like it. I bet you’re wet.”

Avery kicked at him but he grabbed her leg. “Ah ah ah! No violence Avery.”

She tried to move her legs off his lap but he held them in place. “Just relax. Stop fighting me.”

“We’re almost at my place so I need to get ready to get out.” 

“Oh well, you should have just said so. I thought you were going to try to kick me again.”

Avery dug in her bag for the cab fare as the taxi pulled over but Michael told her he’d take care of it. “Well I’m tired of arguing so alright. I’ll see you around,” she exited the taxi.

She climbed the steps to her building and unlocked the door. “So this is where you live.” Avery jumped, surprised to hear his voice behind her. “What the hell are you doing here? I thought you stayed in the cab.”

“I thought I’d come up for coffee.”

“Did I invite you up?”

“No, but I’m here and would like to come up for coffee, please.” He flashed that killer smile. He knew she wouldn’t resist.

Avery looked at him for a moment, then rolled her eyes. “Alright you can come up for one cup, that’s it. Then you have to go.”  
Michael smiled and followed her up the stairs. 

Her apartment was small, a typical New York apartment. “You can have a seat while I make coffee.” she pointed towards the sofa, the only seating she had. He looked around the small space, her personality shone through in the artwork on the walls. The furnishings were very simple, clean lines. Her bed was in the center of the room and the couch butted up against the headboard so that there was a division of living and sleeping areas. 

“Do you mind if I use your bathroom?”

“No, you have to hold it. Of course, it’s that door,” she pointed to a small door behind the entryway. 

“Very funny Avery. Although I wouldn’t have put it past you.”

Avery poured the coffee into mugs as Michael walked back into the room. “How do you take your coffee?”

“Black”

“Yeah, me too. That makes it easy.” she handed him a coffee mug and they walked to the sofa.

“This is a cute place you have.”

“It’s small but it works for me. One good thing about the city is you really aren’t home all that much so it’s fine. I don’t ever entertain so it’s usually not an issue.”

“Are you saying I’m an issue?”

“Ah, well since you asked.” she laughed.

“You know you enjoy me.”

“Yeah I guess I do. You are aggravating but you’re alright.”

“Calves still hurting?”

“Yeah.”

“Put em over here and I’ll see if I can help.”

Avery had taken her sneakers off when she came in, she hated wearing shoes so they were the first things to go when she got home. She pulled her legs up and placed them on his lap. She rested her head back on a pillow and looked at him as he sat his coffee mug on the small coffee table beside hers. He slowly began massaging her tight calves, and she closed her eyes. They were tender but it felt good and she let a moan escape before she realized it. She quickly opened her eyes and sat up. Michael was looking at her but he kept rubbing her legs. Their eyes met, “I take it that it feels good?”

“Yes, I shocked myself moaning.”

“I can tell. Just relax.”

She laid back down and tried to relax, closing her eyes again. Michael’s hands seem to be working magic on her tight muscles. She noticed his hands kept going higher until they reached the bend of her knee. She didn’t make any movement to stop him so he continued up higher, now massaging her thighs. He looked at her face to see if she made any movement to stop him but she didn’t. He continued to work his hands higher until he’d reached the hem of her shorts. He let his fingers move slightly under them and gauged her reaction. She lazily opened her eyes and met his gaze. "Is this alright?" he asked quietly. She nodded so he continued sliding his hand under her shorts. He placed his other hand on her hip and inched it slowly up to the hem of her shirt. Their eyes met again and she nodded, he didn't need to ask this time. He moved his body so he was over hers, moving his hand beside her head to steady himself. Avery looked up at him with desire, want and lust present in her eyes all of which was reflected in his own. He leaned down and passionately kissed her lips, his tongue pushing into her mouth, massaging against her own. His hand was now up her shirt and on her right breast gently squeezing. She moaned, it had been far too long since she'd felt such pleasure from a man's touch. She felt Michael smile into their kiss and he quickly broke away. "I want you." his voice was gravelly, dripping with lust. She reached up and pulled him back into a kiss, a few moments later he broke away again, "Do you want me?" She just looked at him, ‘couldn't he tell?’ she thought. He asked again, this time grinding into her hips. Avery felt his hard cock pressing against her through his jeans, there was no denying what he wanted. She ran her hands over his chest and down to his waistband but she stopped there and looked up at him. "Tell me." he hissed. He was now kissing and sucking on her neck, his hand now inside her bra rolling her nipple between his thumb and fingers, his hot breath in her ear, "If you don't tell me I'm going to stop."

"Pl-Please don't stop." Avery ran her hand down his jeans and over the hardness beneath them..

"I'll ask again, do you want me?"

"Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes I want you."

"What do you want me to do?"

"This." Avery could barely think straight.

"So just this, nothing else?"

Damn him, "No. I want you. I want you to touch me all over."

"Just touch you?"

_Oh my God he wants me to tell him exactly what I want. I have never…ah fuck it._

"No. I want you to touch me, kiss me, lick me and fuck me."

He lifted his head to look at her, "That's more like it." He kissed her deeply once again then moved down to her hips. He unbuttoned her shorts and she lifted her hips off the sofa as he pulled them down her legs and discarded them along with her panties. He began kissing her legs at her left knee and slowly moved up her thigh. His stubble scratching against her inner thigh sent chills up her spine. He pushed her legs apart but he didn't kiss or touch her folds just yet. He moved to her right knee and repeated what he'd done earlier. What a tease she thought. This time when he reached her heat, he rubbed one finger between her folds but avoiding that sweet spot of nerves. "Damn you're dripping wet." He looked up at her as he put his finger in his mouth and sucked her essence off. "Mmm and you taste so good." He then moved his head between her thighs and gently pressed his tongue inside her then pulled out and took her clit into his mouth, licking and sucking causing her to buck her hips. He laughed and the vibration shot through her causing a gasp and moan to escape her lips. He continued to lap at her as he pushed a finger inside her. "Fuck! You're so tight. How the fuck?" He moved his finger in and out slowly and added another, increasing the pace. Avery was moaning and bucking her hips against his fingers and tongue. She knew she was close. "I-I-I'm gonna come" she panted. Michael didn't let up, he increased the pace of his fingers as he felt her body shake and she moaned loudly. He moved up her body and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, she tasted herself on his lips. She looked up at him, "Wow, that was amazing." He smiled that mischievous grin, "You have no idea sweet one. Now how about we get the rest of these clothes off of you?" Avery pushed him off so she could sit up. "You know you're really the one who's over dressed."

"Why don't you do something about it?"

"Stand up and I will."

"Oh now you're not having any trouble telling me what to do?"

"Yeah I think I just needed um, some release." she giggled.

Michael laughed as he stood up. She lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it on the sofa. She began working at his belt and jeans as he kicked off his shoes. She hooked her hands on the waistband of his jeans and boxers and pushed them down. He quickly stepped out of them as she admired his toned body, her eyes growing wide at the sight of his large hard cock. Michael chuckled at her reaction, it was one he’d seen before. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.”

“Oh I wasn’t worried, I was just impressed.”

"Hands up!" he chirped. He pulled her shirt over her head and quickly added it and her bra to the pile of clothing on the sofa.  
"You are beautiful." he said as he took her all in. Avery knew she'd blush so she moved in for a kiss so he wouldn't notice. Their bodies pressed against one another, he grabbed her ass and gently squeeze. She ran her hands up and down his back, feeling the muscles ripple under her fingers. She moved to kiss his neck and whispered in his ear, "Take me to bed. I need you." He quickly moved around the sofa and pulled her body with him, pushing her down onto the bed. He crawled over her, placing kisses on her thighs, stomach, breasts, neck then her lips. She needed him, that's all she knew in that moment. She reached down and took his cock in her hand, and gently began stroking him. He groaned as she increased the pressure and intensity.

"Do you like that?" she asked. 

"Oh fuck yeah. Do you like what you're holding?"

"Oh yes. I'd like it better inside me."

"Is that so? mmmm damn! Think you can handle it?"

"Oh I can handle you big boy." 

He moved her hands away and pressed at her entrance, then rubbed his tip up and down her folds coating himself in her wetness.

"Stop teasing me, just fuck me already!"

"So demanding!"

"Please Michael!"

He pushed himself inside and stayed still for a moment so she could adjust to his size. 

"Ah fuck you're so fucking tight Avery."

"You're so damn big."

"Are you okay?"

"God yes, I'm great. That wasn't a complaint."

He laughed and slowly pulled out and pressed back in a few times, gaining speed until he was thrusting deep inside her. He moved her leg over his shoulder so he could reach even deeper. Avery's mind was mush at this moment. He was hitting all the right places and she knew it wouldn't be long. His grunts and moans excited her. He moved his hand between them to rub her clit and that pushed her close to the edge. He could feel her tighten down on him, "You feel so good. Come for me Avery, let me see you come." His words enough to send her into the whirlwind of her passion. His name falling from her lips repeatedly, her body shaking pushed him to his climax. His body shuttered deep inside her. Both of them breathless they lay intertwined. He pulled himself from her and moved beside her. 

"I had no idea this was going to happen."

"Are you disappointed it did?"

She raised up looking him in the eye, "Are you kidding me? That was incredible. Just awesome."

"Wonderful. Glad we agree on that."

He leaned into her and gave her a soft yet passionate kiss.

"I gotta go clean up."

"Wow, you know how to kill the moment." he laughed.

"Well somebody made a mess of me."

"Yeah you made it get messy."

"Join me in the shower?"

"Don't have to ask me twice."


	6. Chapter 6

Avery woke up to the sound of the alarm on her phone blaring that obnoxious noise she hated. She reached to the nightstand and quickly silenced it. A pair of arms were quickly around her waist and his body was pressed against her backside. So he'd stayed the night, she thought. She had figured he would leave after she'd fallen asleep, she really wasn't sure how things would play out after last night. 

He nuzzled against her neck, "Good morning." His voice was rough but there was something sexy about it. 

"Good morning. I kinda figured you would’ve been long gone." 

Michael raised up and pressed against her shoulder so she rolled onto her back so their eyes could meet. "You really thought I'd leave?"

"I just figured you would go back to the hotel after I crashed."

"Why would I have done that? I'd much rather be here sleeping next to your warm body than in an empty bed." 

"Glad I can be your heat source." she joked.

"Already trying to bust my balls this morning, huh?" he shifted so he was on top of her and bent to cover her mouth with his. 

Avery pulled away, "Dude I've got morning breath, don't be doing that!" 

Michael laughed, "And you think I don't? Who gives a fuck?" kissing her again. He moved down her neck, placing kisses from her ear to her collarbone. His right hand palmed her breast and he slowly kissed down her chest, taking her other breast into his mouth. Damn why does this have to feel so good? she thought. His hand traced down her stomach and found her wet folds. She moaned as he rubbed his fingers over her and slipped inside. 

"MMM-MIchael I have to get ready for work, I don't have time this morning." 

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No" she panted. "But I can't be late."

"I can tell Connor I had you working on something for me, get you off the hook."

"Oh no the hell you won't!" 

He laughed loudly. "Alright I'll let you get dressed but we'll finish this tonight, alright?"

"Sure." 

Avery really didn't know if that would happen or not. She was just going to enjoy what happened last night and not concern herself if anything else would happen between them. She figured it was just a hook up. Two people needing one another to fulfill their sexual needs.


	7. Chapter 7

Connor had called Avery into his office for a quick meeting before lunch. 

“You know Michael has the GQ photoshoot in a few days, right?”

“Yes, I saw it on the calendar.”

“Well since you did so well at the premiere and the press events, I’d like for you to work on the shoot.”

“Great. So I’ll be assisting you, like this last event?”

“No, I have another event I’m working so it’ll just be you. Consider this your official test.” he smiled.

“Wow! I don’t know what to say. Thank you Connor.”

“I know you can handle it. Get with Macy in travel, I’ve already emailed her that you’ll be stopping by.”

“Alright. Thanks again Connor. I really appreciate this opportunity.”

“You deserve it kid...ah damn I’ve gotta stop that. You deserve it Avery.”

Avery smiled and left his office. She was excited that Connor was trusting her to handle a job on her own. She felt like she’d been waiting forever for an opportunity and now it was finally happening. Then it hit her, would it be uncomfortable working with Michael after what happened last night? She started to worry about it but decided to put it out of her mind, this was business, she had to keep them separate. 

She went to see Macy to get her travel arrangements made then headed back to her desk. She looked at her phone, there was a text from Michael asking if she had lunch plans. She replied back, No, I was just going to get something from the deli around the corner. She grabbed her wallet and walked to the elevator. Her phone buzzed, I’m starving, wanna meet up? she quickly replied while she waited for the elevator, I’m heading out now so unless you are already on the way downtown, I doubt you make it in time. She laughed to herself and put her phone in her pocket. ‘That’s what he gets for waiting til the last minute to ask.’ she thought. She left out of the building and began walking towards the deli. The street was crowded, typical New York. Suddenly there was a hand on the small of her back and she felt a body move close beside her. She stopped and turned to look at who was invading her personal space. She was greeted with a toothy smile, “Hello there sweet one.” he spoke.

“That’s a good way for you to get knocked the fuck out, you know?”

“Whew, so violent!”

“You have no idea. So I guess you were already downtown, you could have told me that.”

“But then I wouldn’t have been able to surprise you like I just did.”

“Again, you almost got decked.”

“You wouldn’t hit me, would you?”

“I might, don’t test me.” she cocked her eyebrow at him.

“Oh hmm, well you sure weren’t thinking about hitting me last night when I had my tongue between your legs.”

She punched him in the arm.

“Ouch! You are abusive. You like to play dirty, I had no idea. I’ll make a mental note of that for tonight when we finish what we started this morning.”

“Excuse me? I seem to remember you starting it.”

“And I remember you enjoying it.”

Avery just glared at him, she couldn’t deny it. 

“So where’s this deli? I told you I’m starving.”

“It’s just down the next street.”

They walked to the deli, ordered their food and took it to one of the outside tables. “So I just found out that I’m going to be working on the photoshoot with you.”

“Great. Connor said he had a scheduling issue and would be sending someone else. Glad it’s you. That means we can have extra fun.” he said while giving her a wink.

“No. This is business. I keep the two things separate.”

“Um alright, we won’t be working the entire time. Well what time should I pick you up tonight?”

“Excuse me?”

“Don’t play coy. You agreed to it this morning.”

“I don’t remember that.” she lied. Of course she remembered, she just figured he wouldn’t.

Michael moved his chair so he was closer beside her but still facing her and leaned in slightly. “It was just after you said you couldn’t be late for work. I had your my tongue circling around your nipple and had just slid my fingers inside you if I recall correctly.”

“Shhh!” Avery scolded him as she blushed.

“You didn’t want me to stop but you said you had to get ready so I graciously obliged.”

“Oh yeah, you threatened to call Connor, nothing gracious there.”

“Now you know I wouldn’t have told him what happened. I don’t kiss and tell. You’re so adorable when you blush like that. You give off this air of innocence but we both know better. There is nothing innocent about you, is there Avery?” he slid his hand up her skirt and rested it on her inner thigh. She shuddered at his words at the feel of his hand on her skin. He bent closer so his lips were almost touching her ear, “Like right now, you want me to move my hand higher, slide my fingers over your wetness. You are wet aren’t you sweet one?” Avery couldn’t find the words, but she gently nodded her head and he moved his hand up higher rubbing his fingers over her panties. “Oh yes, even through the fabric and I’ve only barely touched you. You have no idea the effect that has on me. That your body is so responsive to me, so hot.”

“Michael, we can’t do this here.”

“Why not? Oh yes, you are a bit vocal, that might cause a scene.” 

“Are you saying I’m loud?” Avery squeeze her thighs together and pushed on his arm, he pulled his hand back.

“Yes, I love it. I want to hear more of it tonight. So what time should I pick you up?”

“You’re not going to drop this are you?”

“Do you really want me to?”

Avery sighed, “I guess six thirty would be fine.”

“Wonderful. Bring your clothes for work tomorrow that way you can stay the night and just leave from the hotel for work.”

“I’m not sure about that.”

“Look we've already spent the night together. Get over your little hang ups.”

Avery had a look of shock on her face. How dare he? Well he was right. Damn he was a straight shooter. She’d never had someone call her on her bullshit before. 

“Alright. I’ll be ready by 6:30 so just have the driver pick me up then or I can take the subway to the hotel. Whichever works best.”

“You’re not riding the damn subway. I’ll have a driver and we will come pick you up, understood?”  
“Yes, I hear you.”

“Good. Now give me a kiss.”

“Here? In public?”

“Yes. Are you ashamed to?”

“No, but there might be people watching.”

“Who cares? I sure as hell don’t.” and with that statement he leaned in and kissed her, gently sucking on her bottom lip then pressing his tongue into her mouth. Her tongue met his, rather shyly at first but she quickly responded to his movement then she broke away from the kiss. “I need to get back to the office. I have a ton of things to get done.”

“Well if you must, but I’m going to have a talk with Connor, I think he’s working you too hard.”

“Please don’t do that!”

“Avery, you take everything about your job too serious. Lighten up.” She shot him an evil glare but it faded quickly when he pulled her in for a quick hug good bye. They each headed their separate directions, both thinking about what the night had in store.


	8. Chapter 8

Avery walked downstairs with her overnight bag on her shoulder. 'I can’t believe I let him talk me into this shit. What the hell am I doing?' She never thought she’d be spending the night with one of their clients, much less spending a second night with him. She walked outside just as the black town car pulled up. Michael got out and took her bag from her. 

“You realize I could have put that in the car myself, right?”

“Yes. I know you can do it, I just want to do it for you.”

“Yeah I’m not one for all that chivalry stuff.”

“Why is that?”

“I’m not an invalid. I don’t need a man to do things for me.”

“Oh is that so?” A mischievous look gleamed in his eyes.

Ignoring his tone she replied, “Yes. I can take care of myself.”

“Hmm, I bet you can.” he smirked.

“Oh my God! Does everything always come back to sex with you?”  
“Yes.”

“Dear heavens. I don’t know what to do with you.”

“Oh but I think you do.”

She glared at him and he laughed knowing he was getting under her skin but knowing that she secretly was turned on by his innuendos. They climbed into the backseat and Michael closed the privacy screen. 

“Was that necessary?”

“Yes.” Michael said as he placed his lips on hers. Avery didn’t resist, she allowed his tongue to pass her lips. He shifted his body and leaned over her, she slid down the seat so that she was now almost lying down. His hands moved down her body and touched the bare skin of her legs. He moved his hands up her thighs and under her dress. She pulled away from the kiss when she felt him start to tug at her panties. 

“What are you doing?”

He didn’t answer and began kissing her neck. She placed her hands on the sides of his face and pulled his eyes level with her own, “We can’t, not here.”

“Why not?”

“Can’t you wait until we get to the hotel?”

“I want you now. I don’t want to wait until after dinner.”

“I think you need to learn patience.”

“You can honestly sit there and say you don’t want me?”

“I can control myself.”

“That’s not what I asked. Do you want me?”

“Yes but-”

“Ah ah, no buts.” His mouth came crashing down on hers, against her protests. She slowly gave in and stopped fighting her desires. His hands found their way back to her panties and he removed them over her black heels. He placed them in his pocket, “These are mine now.” 

“But-”

“I told you, no buts.” he chided before covering her mouth with his own. One hand began caressing her breast through the fabric of her dress, while the other found its way to her center. He rubbed his fingertips over her wetness and circled his thumb over her clit. A moan escaped her lips but was smothered by his kiss. She felt him smile against her as he pressed a finger inside her. Slowly he moved his finger in and out of her then added another, he began to increase the speed and curved his fingers so they hit the most sensitive area inside her. She had broken away from their kiss as the pleasure had began to overtake her, moans and cries of passion falling from her lips. “Faster, harder” she commanded. 

“That’s it. Tell me what you want.” as he increased the pace and pressure. “Like that?”

“Yes. Like that. Oh fuck!”

“Let it go, come for me. I want to smell you on my fingers while I’m eating dinner tonight.”

Avery didn’t have time to process his comment, her body was already trembling and shaking as her orgasm took her over. Michael bent down to kiss her lips softly and then whispered in her ear, “You are so sexy when you come undone.” The car had stopped and they heard a knock on the privacy screen. Avery quickly sat up, adjusting her dress then Michael lowered the screen. 

“Sorry to interrupt but we’ve arrived at the restaurant Mr. Fassbender.”

“No worries. Thanks man.”

Michael took Avery’s hand in his and smiled, “Let’s go to dinner sweet one.” 

They placed their order and sipped on their beverages while they waited.

“So, I think all car rides should be like that. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Avery cut her eyes at him.

“What? Did you not enjoy yourself? You sure seemed to.” He placed his hand under his nose, “Ah, yes. You did enjoy yourself and I have the proof right here.” he wiggled his fingers. 

Avery blushed, “Oh my God. Will you stop it? You need to go wash your hands.”

“Nope. I told you in the car what I wanted. I can’t wait to taste you later.”

“Shhh. Will you keep it down?”

“Nobody can hear me but you. Why does it embarrass you so? You are a lovely shade of pink right now.”

“I’ve never known anybody to act like you do.”

“Does it not turn you on to know that I think about feeling you, tasting you, fucking you?”

She felt the heat rise in her cheeks as well as between her legs. He had an effect on her that no other man had ever had. 

“You don’t have to tell me, I already know the answer. Although I would like to hear it from you at some point. I do like to hear what you like, what turns you on. Do you think you can work on telling me more?”  
Avery nodded. “I’m just not used to it is all.”

“No man has ever asked you what you wanted?”

“No. Can we talk about this in private? I don’t feel comfortable discussing it at a restaurant.”

“Alright, as long as we can continue it.”

“We will.”

They continued with dinner, their conversation never crossing the inappropriate line that Avery had set.


	9. Chapter 9

The ride to the hotel had been a quick one which relieved Avery. She found it hard to look at the driver when he opened the door for her and she had hoped Michael would behave this time. Once they were in his suite though, she knew all bets were off. He took her bag into the bedroom but she stayed put in the sitting area. Even after all that had happened, she still felt a bit of nerves at being alone with him. She exhaled a ragged breath and took a seat on the small sofa in front of the television. There was a knock on the door several minutes later, Michael returned from the bedroom to answer it.

“I hope you like champagne.” he said as he placed the ice bucket, flutes and bowl of strawberries on the coffee table. 

“Oh, well yes. Are we celebrating something?” 

“Us.”

“Us?” 

“Yes Avery. Us, yesterday, today, tomorrow and the future.” he flashed a toothy smile and moved in for a deep kiss not allowing her time to react. He broke the kiss and quickly moved to open the champagne and pour them both a glass. Avery felt confused at his words; she had assumed this was just a quick fling that would end once he left town. Honestly she’d thought it was just a one time event until he pressed for more. 

“I wasn’t aware there was an us. I thought we were just, um, having fun.”

“We are having fun. We are going to be around one another a lot in the coming months so I’d like for that to continue.” He handed her a glass of champagne. “To us and having fun.” He clinked his glass to hers. Avery gulped down the entire glass, “Thirsty?”

“Yeah, just a bit.” He refilled her glass and offered her the bowl of strawberries. “Thank you.”

“Allow me.” He held the large berry to her mouth and she took a bite. “I know that was difficult for you, Miss Independent.” he smirked.  
“Yes, I refrained from biting your finger.” she joked.

“Oh you want to play that game, eh? I’ll bite back.”

She took a swallow of champagne and quickly added, “I’m not scared.”

“Such a brave woman.” He took her glass from her hands and set it beside his on the coffee table. He moved his body closer to her and began placing kisses on her neck, gently sucking on her earlobe then returning to kiss down her neck, nipping down to her collarbone. A heavy sigh escaped from her as her hands wrapped around him, pulling him closer. She pulled his head up to meet hers and pressed her lips to his. He opened his lips, their tongues massaging one another until she retreated and began sucking on his bottom lip then bit down causing him to moan into her mouth. They broke from the kiss, foreheads pressed to one another both breathless. “You bit me before I bit you mister.”

“I never said I play fair.”

She playfully smacked his arm but he grabbed her hand and pushed her back onto the sofa. His body now looming over her, his growing erection pressing against her hip. “So now we’re alone sweet one, tell me what you want. Tell me what turns you on.”

“You seem to already know.”

“I want to hear you say it.”

“I can’t.”

“Yes you can. Don’t be shy. You do know what you like, don’t you?”

“Um, yes.” she blushed.

“Aw, you are so precious.” 

“Don’t make fun of me, asshole.”

“Whoa! There’s that spunk and sass I like.”

“You want to know what turns me on? You want to know what gets me hot and wet?”

“Yes! Tell me.”

“I like when you shut the fuck up!”

“Oh you tease! You are going to pay for that.” He began tickling her.

“Stop! I can’t stand that. Dammit Michael, stop now!”

“I’ll stop only if you tell me one thing that turns you on that I don’t already know.”

“You are impossible, okay, okay. I like being spanked.” He stopped immediately. A bit shocked by her confession but turned on none the less.

“Get that gleam out of your eye. Not any crazy stuff, just simple spanking. I’m not a submissive or a masochist.”

“I wasn’t thinking that. Hell I know you aren’t submissive. I have to admit I’m a little surprised.”

“Well get over it.”

“No, tell me exactly what it is you like. Like spanked over my knee or when I’m inside you from behind?”

“Both.”

“Alright. Anything else you want to tell me?”

“I-I think that’s all I want to share right now.”  
“Whatever you’re comfortable with sweet one.” He placed his hands on her face and kissed her gently then pulled back to admire her.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You are beautiful and you intrigue me.”

Avery blushed, she hated that she blushed so easily. “Thanks but how do I intrigue you?”

“You are a complex woman. I want to know all there is to know about you.”

“I’m pretty simple actually.”

“You’re anything but simple sweetheart. Simple is boring, bland, mundane. You have a fire inside, perhaps some darkness, something that gives you depth.”

“Alright, I think I’ve had too much to drink for a deep conversation right now.”

“You’re not getting off that easy, we will discuss this but later.”

“Of course, I know you will not let it go.”

“Right now I have more important matters to tend to.”

“Like what?”

“You.”

“Feed me another strawberry since you want to tend to me.”

“Well that isn’t what I had in mind but since you asked ever so sweetly, I’ll oblige.” He grabbed a strawberry and brought it to her lips. She opened her mouth, taking a bite of the berry then running her tongue over his finger. She swallowed the strawberry then took his finger into her mouth, gently sucking causing him to moan in pleasure. “Damn Avery.” She chuckled and pulled back so his finger escaped her mouth. He stood up, pulling her from the sofa. His lips came down on hers, his tongue seeking entry which she readily gave. He pulled her to him as she pressed her body against him, her hands gripping his back, pulling him closer but it wasn't enough. His hands fell to her ass and he squeeze then his hands fell to her thighs and lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved towards the bedroom. 

He laid her down on the bed then broke their kiss as he stood and began undressing. She raised up and reached out to help him; she made quick work of his belt while he unbuttoned his shirt. She unzipped his pants and pulled them down over his thin hips and they fell to the floor. Much to her surprise and delight, he wasn't wearing underwear; like herself thanks to him. He kicked off his shoes then stepped out of pants puddled at his feet and removed his socks. He again pulled her to her feet, turned her around and unzipped her dress. He pushed the fabric over her shoulders and it fell to the floor. He unclasped her bra and she let it fall to the floor to join the dress. He pressed his body against her and she shuddered at the feel of his hardness pressed against her backside. His hands moved over her breasts, he took each nipple between his fingers, pinching them gently, causing them to harden, the sensation eliciting a moan from her. He placed kisses from her ear down her neck while he let one hand fall down her body, caressing her side, her hip, her lower abdomen until he reached her heated center. His fingers moved softly over her folds then he pressed between them more, feeling the evidence of her desire. "Mmm, so ready." he whispered in her ear. 

His warm breath causing her to shudder, "Yes. Yes I am." 

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes. Oh God yes."

"Have you been a good girl?"

"Yes."

"I don't know. You were quite lippy earlier. I think you need to be taught a lesson. Would you agree?"

"If you think so."

"Oh I do think so. Now let's get this lesson out of the way so we can continue, alright?"

She nodded and he moved to sit on the bed. He patted his lap, "Now come lay across my knee like a good girl."

Avery felt a twinge of nerves, she wasn't sure about opening up to him about this but she'd have to try, right? For some strange reason she knew he wouldn't take it too far, she felt safe with him even though she barely knew him. She laid face down, her bare ass on full display in his lap. He ran his hand over the bare skin of her bottom, the sensation causing goose flesh to appear on her skin. Michael spoke softly, "Avery, I don't want to do anything you are uncomfortable with. If this isn't what you like, stop me. I just want you to be turned on and happy, okay?" 

She turned so she could look at him, "Michael, don't worry. I'm not doing anything I don't want." She smiled at him and he smiled back. She laid back down and he gently smacked her bottom. "You can do it harder." The next smack was heavier, causing her to whimper. He smacked a few more times at that intensity and she moaned. He stopped, running his hands over the now pink flesh and he let one hand slip between her legs. "Oh sweet one, you're absolutely drenched." She raised up and sat on his lap. "I told you I liked it, what did you expect?" 

"There you go getting lippy again."

"Oh no! I'd hate to get spanked again." She batted her eyes at him and tried to look innocent.

"I'm not buying that innocent act. You're a naughty girl." He turned and rolled her onto the bed. He pushed her legs apart and almost dove his tongue into her. She shrieked at the shock of his actions but her shrieks quickly became moans of pleasure. His tongue was lapping at her wetness, causing her body to tremble. He began gently sucking on her clit then increased his pressure there while sliding a finger inside her. He added another finger as he curled them and moved them in and out in rhythm with his tongue. She wriggled and moaned, one hand grasping the bedcovers and the other gripping his hair. He felt her legs begin to shake, he knew she was close so he grazed his teeth over her tender nub and she cried out. He felt her spasm around his fingers as her hips ground against him. He removed his lips, tongue and fingers from her after she'd calmed and moved over her to place a gentle kiss on her lips. 

"Damn. Why are you so good at that?"

"At what?"

"Playing my body like a violin, and you are a Juilliard trained musician."

He smirked. "I guess I just know women."

"You arrogant whore dog."

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me."

"And after I just made you feel such pleasure?"

"You're still an arrogant whore dog. Albeit an arrogant whore dog that can get me off."

He laughed. "Well that's all that matters after all."

She rolled over to him and kissed him, "It's not all that matters but it is important."

"Oh, do tell what you think matters."

"How bout I just show you?"

She moved over his body, running her hands down his chest, placing kisses behind them. She looked him in the eye while licking her lips then moved down to run her tongue over his cock, never breaking eye contact. He moaned at the contact of her hot, wet mouth against him. She took him into her mouth and began sucking and massaging her tongue against his shaft. His hands tangled in her hair, “Holy fuck! That feels amazing.” Her head was now bobbing, the pleasure she was giving him was almost too much for him to handle. “Baby, stop. Let me fuck you.” But she didn’t stop, if anything she increased her intensity. She took his balls into her hands and gently massaged them. Michael let out a grunt then panted, “I’m coming.” Avery felt his body tense then his hot fluid rushed into her mouth while grunts and moans escaped his mouth. Once his cock stopped twitching she moved up his body and kissed him softly the laid down beside him. “Wow Avery, I wasn’t expecting that.” 

She rolled onto her side to face him, “I told you, me getting off wasn’t all that matters. I just wanted to pleasure you.”

“Well you succeeded sweetheart. Give me a few minutes then I’ll take care of you.”

“You’ve taken care of me twice tonight.”

“But I want to be inside you. I want us to come together, become one.”

Avery figured he still wasn’t getting proper blood flow back to his brain yet so she let his odd words slide. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him. She lay with her head on his chest while he stroked her hair. A few minutes later his hand had stopped moving and she heard him softly snoring. She chuckled, A few minutes huh? He’ll be out all night.


	10. Chapter 10

Michael woke up to an empty bed. He sat up to look around the room and noticed her bag was gone. He jumped to his feet to see if she was in the bathroom, no sign of her there. He checked the rest of the suite but there was no sign of her. I can’t believe she left without saying anything. He walked back into the bedroom and noticed a note on the nightstand. 

By now you’ve realized I’m gone and are probably wondering why I left without waking you. You were sleeping so peacefully and I didn’t want to disturb you, ol sleepyhead. Enjoyed last night. -Avery

He smiled, set the note down and decided to text her. You know you missed out, sorry for my comatose state. See you soon. He put down the phone and went to take a shower. He had an interview this afternoon, Connor would be meeting him there, but the morning was his to do with as he pleased. A thought crossed his mind and he quickly dressed and left the hotel. This would make for a great surprise on the trip he and Avery would be taking tomorrow.  
____________________________________________ 

Avery’s day had been busy; she’d not even had time to check her phone. She was now talking with Connor about the photo shoot that would held in two days. She and Michael would be flying out tomorrow. Connor had sent her the shoot schedule and was going over a few last minute details before he left to pick up Michael for his afternoon interview. 

Avery returned to her desk and decided to see if she had any missed texts or calls. Sure enough, there were several texts but only one seemed important, the one from Michael. She smiled as she read his words, not really sure of the feelings she was having. She wondered what exactly they were, not that it needed a label but she’d like to know what was going on. His comments last night had only deepened her confusion. She tried not to let it occupy her mind but she was curious as to what he was thinking. Maybe they could discuss things on the trip. She decided to send him a quick reply, Sorry, huh? Words do nothing for me; you’ll have to prove it. She knew that would get a response, he loved a challenge.

He read her message, a mischievous smile on his face as he responded. I have every intention of proving it. Tonight?

I have lots to do to get ready for the trip so I’m not sure. 

What do you have to do? Throw some things in a suitcase and spend the night with me. We can leave from here.

We’ll talk later.  
_____________________________________________ 

Avery arrived home, quickly changed then headed to the laundromat. She’d fallen slack on her laundry and was in desperate need of clean clothes, her dresser was almost empty and she didn't have any clean towels. She lugged the large canvas sack down the stairs then hoisted it over her shoulder before walking outside. Thankfully there was a nice laundromat close by. 

She was reading while she waited on the three loads of clothes to dry. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, it was Michael calling.

"Hello Michael."

"Hey sexy. What time will you be coming over this evening?"

"I told you I had things to do to get ready for the trip tomorrow."

"Ah, excuses. What was more important than me?"

"Clean underwear."

He laughed, "What?"

"I had no clean underwear or clothes for the trip."

"Well you could do without underwear, I surely wouldn't mind."

"Oh I'm sure you wouldn't but I do need clothing."

"Only in public. Well laundry can't take all night so that's not a valid excuse."

Avery sighed, "You're impossible. I have to fold them then go home and pack my bags."

"Alright, that's an hour, tops."

"I need to sleep some time. Someone has been messing up my beauty rest."

"And I'd mess it up every night if you'd let me."

"Can't you be satisfied with seeing me in the morning? We'll be together nonstop for two days. You might get tired of me."

"Never. I won't beg you to come tonight but I will be disappointed if you don't. But perhaps that's what you want, me disappointed so I can punish you. Is that it? Does my sweet one want a spanking?"

Avery felt the heat rise all over her body, she swallowed hard. 

"Did I lose you?"

"No, I-"

"You were just thinking about me spanking you and you got hot and bothered, it's okay."

She tried to laugh it off but decided it was useless, he had the ability to know exactly what she was thinking and it scared the shit out of her. How could someone she just met know her so well? One of the dryers buzzed and she jumped.

"Well one load of laundry is ready so I need to go. I'll call you later, alright?"

"Sure. Send me a pic of you as soon as we hang up."

"No! I look a hot mess and don't feel very sexy."

"You're always sexy. And it wasn't a request, it was a command."

"What? A command? You have bumped your head, bye."

As soon as she hung up, she snapped a pic and sent it. She stuck her tongue out though, just to defy him a bit.

Michael looked at the picture, her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, her eyes were bright, her nose crinkled and her tongue poked out. He laughed at her playfulness.

He sent a text; Mmm, is that tongue an offer?

A few minutes later, she responded back; You're the one that has lots of tongue action 

True. Now send me another one, this time keep your tongue in your mouth.

You're needy and demanding. I don't like that.

I need you here with me and I'll keep demanding until I get it.

She smiled as she read his words. She decided to not send a pic, at least not right away. She finished up her laundry and headed home.


	11. Chapter 11

Avery pulled her suitcase from under her bed and began packing. She was putting the remainder of her clean laundry away when her phone rang, she knew who it was without looking.

“Yes, Michael?”

“Well hello to you too! Why aren’t you here yet?”

“I told you I have things to do. My God you’re annoying!”

“Damn, how long has it been since you did laundry?”

“Um, a few weeks.”

“Are you ever going to get finished?”

“Well I’m home now. I’m packing and putting things away.”

“Oh. So why don’t you send me a sexy pic?”

“Dear God! What part of I’m not feeling sexy do you not seem to understand?”

“I already told you that you’re always sexy. I wish you’d believe me. You know I don’t bullshit about that,” the tone of his voice was much different now, making Avery listen to what he actually said.  
“So you want to see me, just the way I am right now?”

“Yes, FaceTime with me.”

She initiated FaceTime and laughed when she saw his goofy face, “Really Michael?”

“Well I figured you could use a laugh. You seem stressed.”

“I’m just trying to get everything done and I’m so afraid I’m going to forget something or screw up.”

“If you forget your toothbrush, there will be stores where you can buy one, you know that, right?”

“That’s not what I mean. I’m worried about screwing up my job.”

“Avery, listen to me, you are going to do fine. You are great at what you do.”

“I think you might be a tiny bit biased,” she rolled her eyes.

“Maybe I am, but I know you have to be great or else Connor wouldn’t send you out alone.”

“Well, you might have a point there.”

“Of course I do. Now hurry up and get over here. I need you...BAD!”

She laughed and shook her head, “What exactly do you need so bad?”

“I recall needing to prove something to you.”

“Oh, yes, that’s right. You have to back up that mouth of yours.”

“I don’t know why you’re playing, you know I will.”

“Well the longer we talk, the longer it’s going to take me to finish.”

“What time should I send a car?”

“You do know I am capable of getting there on my own, right?”

“We’ve already had this conversation and you know how I feel about it.”

“Then I’m not coming.”

“You’re being a brat. You know what happens to brats, right?”

She glared at him, “Don’t go there.”

“Oh I’ll go there, and you’ll enjoy every minute of it sweetheart,” he flashed that killer smile and she rolled her eyes.

“Bye!”

“Fine, I’m sending the car now.”

“Whatever!”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Avery arrived at his hotel an hour later. He opened the door to find her standing in the hallway in her pajamas with her suitcase.

“Well don’t you look cute?”

“Look, I took a shower and didn’t want to dirty up any additional clothes so I put on my pajamas, deal with it.”

“I didn’t say anything bad, I said you were cute. Goodness, somebody is in rare form.”

“You know I’m stressed.”

“Why don’t you let me take care of that?” he moved behind her, brushing her hair off her neck before nipping and kissing the skin there. His hands slid down her sides and rested on her hips. “Mmm, you smell lovely,” he whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver at the warmth of his breath.

She leaned back against him as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly against his chest. “I’ve been thinking about you all day. All the things I want to do to you.”

“Oh really, what exactly did you have in mind?”

“I thought you said words did nothing for you?”

She nodded in agreement.

“Then let’s get started. I have a surprise for you.”

She turned in his arms, “A surprise?”

“I bought something for our trip but I can’t wait,” he said smiling widely, looking like a kid at Christmas.

“What did you get?”

“Let’s go in the bedroom and I’ll show you,” he took her hand and led her.

On the bed was a flogger and a pair of handcuffs. Avery’s eyes grew wide and Michael noticed her reaction, it wasn’t what he was expecting. 

“I told you I’m not into BDSM.”

“I know, but this doesn’t have to be just for that. You know I’d never do anything to hurt you, right?”

“Yes, but the whole restraining thing, I don’t like that at all.”

“What if you use them on me then?”

She cut her eyes at him, “Seriously?”

“Yes. I wouldn’t mind you handcuffing me while you have your way with me,” he raised his eyebrows and grinned.

“Oh you’re a freak. I like that.”

“But that’s not tonight, we’ll save that for later. You’ve been a bit naughty today so I think you need a proper spanking.”

“On that, I’d rather you just use your hand. I’m not too sure about that thing.”

“What if we try it and see what you think? If you hate it, we never do it again.”

“I guess that sounds fair. You went out and bought this today? Did you get photographed coming out of a sex shop?”

“Sweetheart, it’s not going to hurt my reputation if I did. I played a sex addict, remember?”

“How could I forget?!”

He smiled again, stepping closer to her, “Take off your PR hat and just relax. No work tonight,” he placed his hands on her arms as if to comfort and calm her.

“Michael?”

“Yes, Avery?”

“I’ve never tried anything like this. I’m nervous.”

“You don’t have to be nervous. If you don’t want to, we don’t have to.”

“I want to, I’m just not sure about it.”

“Would you rather me spank you with my hand first?”

“Yes,” she blushed. She’d never talked to someone so openly about this and still found herself shy about it.

“Why do you blush when we talk about this?”

“I’ve never talked about this before. I mean, I’d mention it, it’d happen but we never discussed it.”

“But communication is key. What if I did something you didn’t like?”

“I’d tell you later.”

“No, you tell me when it happens. We discuss anything before we do it to make sure we’re both comfortable with trying it. Then if we decide we don’t like it while it’s happening, well tell one another and stop. Afterwards, we discuss what happened and if anything bothered us. That’s how it’s supposed to work.”

“I’ve never talked about sex so much in my life. It’s just different for me.”

“May I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“Did any of your previous lovers ever satisfy you?”

Avery blushed again, “No. I never got off with anyone but myself until you.”

“Why do you think that is?”

“Well you’re older and more experienced I guess.”

“That could have something to do with it, but we communicate. You tell me what you like and I listen. I pick up on the cues you give. Guys are pretty clueless when it comes to pleasing a woman, it takes us time to learn unless you have a partner that tells you what’s going on. Once we learn though, we never forget,” he smiled and he pulled her to him and kissed her. “Now are you ready to begin?”

She nodded.

“Take off your pajamas and lay across my lap.”

Avery pulled her tank top over her head and let her shorts fall to the floor, she had nothing under them. Michael smiled at the sight of her as she walked towards him. “You are so fucking sexy,” he said as she laid across his lap. He ran his hands over the swell of her ass, squeezing her soft skin in his hands. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, I’m ready.”

He brought his hand down quickly causing a loud smack, she gasped. He repeated the action on her other cheek, the first one already turning pink with his hand print. He continued alternating his hits as she writhed and moaned. He moved his hands over her reddened flesh and slid one hand between her thighs, feeling her arousal. “Do you think you’re ready to try the flogger?”

“I think so.”

“Alright, we have to change positions for that, sweet one. On the bed on your hands and knees will work best.”

He helped her up and she positioned herself as he’d requested. 

“Here’s what I’m going to do, I’ll do it one time and you let me know if I should continue. After each swipe, you have to give me the okay to continue. Does that work for you?”

“That will be fine, Michael.”

He caressed her skin with the flogger, running it over her back, down over her ass and the backs of her thighs. She let out a moan at the sensation of the suede tickling her flesh. He swatted the flogger and made contact with her ass and she gasped loudly but told him to continue. She was amazed at the new sensation and was shocked that she actually was enjoying it. He stopped when he noticed her flesh reddened to a point he hadn’t seen.

“Why did you stop?”

“Your ass looks like it’s on fire! I think you might want to be able to sit tomorrow without pain.”

“But it felt so good.”

“I’m glad you liked it, now we have a new toy to play with,” he moved on the bed and pulled her down beside him.

“Did you enjoy it? I mean do you enjoy spanking me?”

“I enjoy bringing you pleasure, however that may be.”

“That was great but right now, I need you.”

“Oh really. What can I do for you my love?”

“Get naked and make me scream.”

“That I will gladly do!”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter, my muses aren't talking to me often enough. Hope you enjoy.

The alarm went off, disrupting their peaceful slumber. Michael rolled over to silence it then returned back to wrap Avery in his arms. Neither of them spoke, there were just moans and groans of waking for several moments. He moved to look down at her, her eyes still closed. He smiled as he watched her, she'd fallen back to sleep, her breathing still slow and shallow. 

"Stop staring at me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm trying to sleep."

"Well what difference does it make if I'm watching your or not?"

"I can feel your eyes on me."

"Oh really? Where are my eyes right now?"

She peered at him with one eye, "God! I should have known."

"Ah-ah-ah! No need to cover up now my sweet one," he pried the sheet from her hand. 

"Fine then, go on and look all you want."

"Well it's not like I haven't seen it all before. No need to be shy."

"I'm not shy. I just don't like being ogled first thing in the morning."

"I wasn't ogling you. I was admiring you. So, what do you like to do first thing in the morning?"

"Drink a big cup of strong coffee."

"Really, Avery? God you're no fun."

"Oh, I was supposed to say sex, wasn't I? That'd make you happy, wouldn't it?"

"Hopefully it would make both of us happy," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"We have to shower, dress, eat breakfast and get to the airport by nine. I don't think we have time for anything extra this morning."

"We could shower together, kill three birds with one stone."

"Isn't the saying kill two birds with one stone?" she sat up on the side of the bed.

"Yes, but I was thinking two showers and sex, so that makes three."

She grabbed a pillow and threw at him, "First one to the bathroom wins!"

He leapt off the bed and ran towards the bathroom, they both reached the door at the same time. He grabbed her and pulled her to his side, away from the door. She shrieked, he opened the bathroom door and stepped inside. 

"I am the victor! Now I shall claim my prize!"

Avery stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips, "You're a cheater, that's what you are. Michael "Cheater" Fassbender. Can't beat a girl without cheating. Think I'll go tweet that."

"And then have to explain why you are tweeting about me at this time of morning? Remember you told Connor that you're meeting me at the airport."

"Dear God, take a joke dude."

He stepped towards her but she ran around him and got in the shower. He quickly joined her, pulling her warm, wet body to his as he moved under the showerhead. His hands explored her body while he claimed her mouth. The warm water from the rainshower ran over their bodies as he moved her against the wall. He grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed down her neck, nipping on the way down. She held onto him tightly as she cried out his name. She felt him hard against her center before he reclaimed her lips and moved a hand between them. His finger traced over her and around her clit but never touching where she needed it most. 

“Michael, please.”

“Please what?”

“Touch me,” she panted.

He smirked, “I am touching you.”

“Don’t make me beg,” she cut her eyes at him to see him smiling.

“Just tell me and I will do it.”

“Touch my clit, now!”

“Ah, a demand.”

He moved his fingertip in quick circles over her sensitive bud causing her to moan. 

“Is that all you want, my sweet one?”

“Dammit Michael, you know what I want. Now just fuck me already!”

He laughed, “So demanding in the morning.”

“I’m hungry and I don’t have time for your bullshit this morning. Either fuck me or let me finish my shower.”

“Yes bossy, you are killing the mood.”

“Hmm, doesn’t feel like it,” she reached between them to stroke his hard cock causing him to groan. 

She positioned him at her entrance and tried to buck her hips against him but he held her against the shower wall as he entered her. This is what she wanted, to be filled by him. For him to reach the places nobody else had been able to, to make her feel what no one else had before.

He slowly began thrusting into her and she commanded him to go faster and harder. She moved her legs up higher on his waist so that he now hit her at a different angle, hitting that oh so sweet spot that made her toes curl. She cried out again and felt herself tighten on him causing him to groan. His mouth claimed hers as his thrusts became more erratic, signaling that he was close. His hand found her clit again and he moved his finger furiously over it to bring her to orgasm. She called out his name and tightened her legs around him. He felt her walls tighten on him again but this time in spasms as she cried out. He held her steady as he thrust into her one final time before finding his own release, her name falling from his lips. He gently set her feet back on the tile after they both had somewhat recovered. He kissed her gently.

“Avery, you are so beautiful when you let it all go.”

She moved to begin washing herself but he turned her to face him. 

“Why don’t you believe me?”

“Michael, I’m not big on compliments. Let’s just finish showering. I need some food.”

“I wish you could see what I see.”

“In time, you just have to give me some time.”

He was hurt that she didn’t believe him. He wondered what had ever happened to make her become unable to accept a compliment. Especially from her lover. She finished and left him standing alone in the shower. How after being as close as humanly possible could he now feel so distant from her? Maybe he could find out more over the next few days they would be spending together. He finished showering and joined her for breakfast, she’d ordered room service for both of them.


	13. Chapter 13

They were now seated in first class, the seatbelt sign had just been turned off. Michael was reading through his next script while Avery ready a book. They had both been rather quiet the rest of the morning, each inside their own heads. She stopped reading and looked out the window, staring aimlessly into the clouds. Michael noticed her far away gaze, he reached for her hand taking it into his. She broke her stare and turned to look at him with a small smile.

“Hey. Are you alright? You seem a million miles away?” he asked.

“Yeah. Well no. I mean, I feel like I am a million miles away. I don’t know,” she stumbled to get the words out. “I don’t even know how to say what I’m feeling right now. I’m sure that sounds completely crazy.”

“No, not one bit crazy. Sometimes it’s hard to put your feelings into words. What are you thinking about?”

“Lots of things. Mostly us, or whatever this is,” she motioned between them with her free hand. “I’m not saying we have to label it, it is what it is, but I don’t want to get hurt either. God! I sound like one of those people.”

“One of what people?” he smiled.

“Those people who over analyze every little detail.”

“It’s alright, you have the right to know what’s going on here,” he motioned between them, “with us. I’d like to know what’s going on myself. I like you a lot Avery. You are fun, smart, beautiful, sexy and you make me laugh.”

Avery began to speak but Michael stopped her, “No, let me finish then you can talk. It’s been a long time since I clicked with someone like I have with you. Honestly, I’m not looking for a relationship. With the way my schedule is now it just makes more sense for me to be a causal relationship kind of guy. That was working great for me; but then I met you. There was something about you that night when we first met. I knew I wanted more than a roll in the sheets with you. Of course, I wanted that too. I am a guy afterall.”

She cut her eyes at him, “We haven’t known each other five days yet, Michael. I’d say this is pretty casual.”

“I know that, but sometimes people just click. Like I don’t want to think about not being with you. To me, it’s more than casual. I think if you’re honest with yourself, you’ll agree.”

“Maybe you’re right. I’m just not sure. I’m having fun but I don’t want to think it’s more than what it is, you know?”

“Are you afraid I’m going to hurt you?” he looked deep into her eyes. Avery felt like he could see her bare soul. 

“Yes,” she said quietly.

“I would never dream of it. Someone hurt you, didn’t they?”

She nodded.

“Will you tell me what happened?”

“I will, but not here. It’s too much to get into right now.”

“Alright, come here.”

He pulled her to him in a warm hug then kissed her softly, “It’s going to be okay, my sweet one.”

She hugged him tightly, “If you say so.”

**

They went to the hotel first and checked into their rooms. Even though Avery would be staying with Michael, she still checked into her room to avoid any questions. After unpacking, Michael stretched out on the bed and watched Avery move around the room, putting her things away. She noticed him watching her after several minutes.

“Why are you watching me?”

“I just enjoy watching you, that’s all,” he smirked.

“I’m such an exciting creature to watch,” she rolled her eyes.

“You most certainly are,” he crawled to the foot of the bed and reached for her, pulling her body flush against his.

“Michael, I’m trying to unpack!” her objections falling on deaf ears.

He attacked her neck with kisses and nipped the skin causing her to yelp. He chuckled and pulled back, looking at her before his lips claimed hers. She no longer resisted, she figured there was no point in trying. His tongue traced her bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth gently. She moaned into their kiss as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and began caressing her tongue. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders and held him tightly, she felt she couldn’t be close enough to him. His hands dropped from her waist to her hips then down over her ass, which he sqeeze briefly. She pulled back from the kiss, resting her forehead against his, “Michael. I think maybe we should talk first. I feel like I need to get this out in the open.”

“Yes. Yes of course. If you’re ready to talk, then we shall talk,” he moved to sit on the foot of the bed.

Avery sighed heavily. She dreaded opening up this part of her life but she knew she had to. She sat down on the bed beside him and turned to face him, crossing her legs under her. 

“Okay. I don’t really know how to start so I’ll just tell you what happened. A few years ago, I met a guy and we really hit it off. His name was Sean. We enjoyed lots of the same things and were just easy around one another. We were friends for a bit but then decided we’d try dating. That went pretty well for a few months then things started to get weird. He was living with me but he’d and sleep in the bed and never touch me anymore. I didn’t know what was going on. I kind of thought maybe he was seeing someone else, but then I wondered why he even came around at all if that was the case. So I decided to try to find out what was going on because when I would ask him, he acted like nothing was wrong. He would tell me he was just tired and I was overreacting.”

Michael nodded, his eyes never wavering from her as she spoke.

“So I checked his phone one night he fell asleep on the couch. I hate that I did it because that wasn’t something I’d ever done or planned on doing. I’d hate if someone did that to me, but I needed to know what was going on. He didn’t have a password on it so I could get into everything, and I did. He was seeing two other women. There were all sorts of texts and pictures from both of them and I felt totally nauseas. I knew he was having sex with them and that made me angry because I thought we were in a committed relationship. I felt dirty.”

He moved closer to her and put an arm around her as she began to cry. He pulled her close, “Shh, don’t cry sweet one. It’s in the past now.”

“I know. It just hurts, I’ve never told anyone about this.”

“Really? I’m glad that you trust me enough to tell me. You need to get it out.”

“Yeah. I do trust you for some reason and I’m so afraid I’m going to get hurt again, but you’re not him and I can’t punish you for his mistakes. Just please, if you are done with me, please tell me so I don’t go around looking like a fool.”

“I’d never do that to you, please know that.”

She nodded and sobbed into his shoulder, “I’m sorry. I’ve got your shirt all wet now.”

“Psht, that’s alright. It’ll dry.”

She sat back, wiping her eyes, “There’s more. So I confronted him about it and he tried to lie out of it. I told him he needed to get out and never come back, that he could go stay with one of his other girlfriends. That’s when he snapped. He told me they weren’t his girlfriends, they were just women he fucked because I couldn’t satisfy him. He said that I was great everywhere else but when it came to sex, I was like fucking a blow-up doll. I know I was inexperienced but I tried. I couldn’t help that he was clueless and couldn’t get me off but he didn’t seem to have a problem getting his. Anyways, it really bothered me for a long time and I wouldn’t have sex with anyone for the longest after we broke up. I was so afraid I was a horrible lover, thankfully I got over that and put my toes back in the water but I do have some residual effects from all of that. He said lots of hurtful things about my body.”

“Oh God, Avery. First of all, he’s a complete and utter tit. You are a wonderful lover, so giving, so present. I think he was just a horny guy that couldn’t get enough so he made up an excuse to make himself feel better.”

“Yeah, I know that now but when someone crashes your self-esteem like that, it does mess with you.”

“Is that why you can’t take a compliment?”

“Yes. He would compliment me all the time then when he blew up at him, he said he just said what he thought I wanted to hear. So now when someone says something nice to me, I think they are doing the same thing. I’m working on it. I just wanted you to know what I was thinking and dealing with. I mean, if you want us to go back to just a working relationship, I understand.”

“Avery, why on earth would you think that? I care about you. You said I was blunt and a straight shooter, right? Well then why don’t you believe me?”

“You’re right, I should. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize,” he moved back onto the bed and crawled over to her, pinning her beneath him. “Now let me prove to you that you are one hot sexy woman that gets my blood boiling.”


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning they arrived at the shoot location, a racetrack in the middle of nowhere. Avery settled in while Michael met with wardrobe. There were several cars, motorcycles and a helicopter they would be using for the shoot. Avery talked with the photographer while Michael was styled. 

After the first set up, Michael asked if he could take the car for a lap which they allowed. Avery rolled her eyes but they were also filming for a behind the scenes video and it would be some fun footage. He seemed to genuinely be enjoying himself. 

Avery scrolled through her phone, checking emails from Connor. She quickly replied to his requests, and let him know how the shoot was going even though he hadn’t asked. When she looked up, she saw Michael approaching. 

“Hey, come for a ride with me,” he said smiling widely.

“What?”

“You heard me. Now come on,” he reached his hand out for her.

“We don’t have time for that, Michael.”

“Yes we do. Are you going to leave me standing here with my hand out, looking like a fool?” 

Avery sighed, stood and took his hand, “Alright. You always get your way, don’t you?”

He laughed, “I tend to. I’m persistent like that. Now let’s get you in the car.”

“I’m not so sure about this,” Avery reluctantly climbed into the car.

“Are you afraid, sweet one?” he chuckled.

“No. I like going fast but I’d rather be the one driving.” 

“Is that so? I didn’t know you could drive. I figured you were a true city girl.”

She cut her eyes at him, “I may live there now but I didn’t grow up there. I grew up in Lakewood, New Jersey,”

“Oh, is that so? Well then maybe you can take me for a spin next.”

“Gladly. Now shut up and drive!”

“Damn. Okay then.”

They took several laps around the track, Avery gripped the door and pressed her feet hard into the floorboard. Michael looked over at her and laughed. She turned to him, sticking out her tongue and punched his arm. 

“Ouch!” he laughed as he stopped the car.

“Now get out and let me show you how it’s done, Fassbender.”

“Oh, we’re doing last names now. Alright, Lowe.”

Michael playfully readjusted his seatbelt several times causing her to glare at him. She accelerated the car and shifted through the gears with precision, he was impressed. She handled the car through the turns almost perfectly, gaining speed each lap. When she slowed the car and turned off the ignition he looked at her, “Not bad, I’m quite impressed actually.”

“You thought I couldn’t do it, didn’t you?”

“Actually no, I didn’t because like I said, I thought you were a city girl.” 

“That’s why you don’t judge a book by it’s cover, Fassbender.”

“I’m learning that to be the case with you for sure, Lowe. But can we go back to first names now?”

“Ugh, I guess, cry baby,” she joked.

Michael walked back to the trailer to get changed for the next setup. Avery kept busy with emails until he returned. She watched each of the setups closely, seeing the photographer in action was quite enjoyable for her. Plus, watching the beautiful subject of the photoshoot wasn’t too bad either. 

After the final setup, Michael walked to the trailer to change back into his clothing while everyone packed up their things and prepared to leave the shoot. Avery checked her phone again, a few emails but nothing important so she waited for Michael to return. She knew he’d be ready for lunch and she was quite hungry herself.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and smutty. Sorry it has taken me so long to update.

After a late lunch, Michael had an interview for the magazine. Avery sat close by during the interview and she began to wonder what would happen when they parted ways; would this just all become a great memory? She remembered what he’d said on the plane, but what would really happen? She would be flying back to New York in the morning and he would be going to Vancouver to start filming. She tried to push the thoughts away and enjoy their last afternoon together. Michael didn’t seem to be very stressed about it, so she tried to follow his lead.

Michael could tell something was weighing on her, and he had a pretty good idea it had to deal with their impending goodbyes. She’d been quiet on the ride over to the interview, but he’d discuss things with her when they were alone. 

Once the interview ended, the two of them went back to the hotel. After being out in the heat for most of the day, she felt a shower was in order. She began stripping as they entered the room which Michael watched with enjoyment.

“I’m going to take a shower then the bathroom is all yours,” she called out over her shoulder as she entered the bathroom.

“So, I guess you don’t want me to join you.”

She rolled her eyes, “I won’t be long, I really just need to wash all the grime off.”

“Alright.”

Michael took off his shirt then sat in the chair and removed his shoes while he waited for her. He rested his head against the back of the chair and his eyes fell to her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She’d left the bathroom door partially open, the glass shower door leaving no barrier for his eyes. He watched intently as she stood under the stream of water and began washing her hair. Her breasts bouncing slightly with the movement causing him to lick his suddenly dry lips. He needed a better look at her so he quietly walked into the bathroom and leaned against the wall. Avery continued to bathe while his eyes raked over her. He felt his cock twitch and harden further as he continued watching her, it was turning him on more than he’d imagined. He was so caught up in his thoughts of what he wanted to do to her, he failed to notice she was looking at him. When he realized she’d stopped moving he looked up at her face and met her gaze.

She cocked an eyebrow at him, “Pervert!”

“What?” he asked, laughing.

“How long have you been standing there watching me?” she said as she turned off the shower and stepped out. 

“Not long, you left the door open.” He handed her a towel then leaned back against the wall.

“I did? Oh, well that didn’t mean you could be a pervert, Michael.” Her eyes fell to his narrow hips where his jeans were resting, threatening to fall at any moment. The defined lines that ran from his hips and disappeared under the waistband caused her to bite her lip. 

Michael smirked when he saw her actions. “How is watching your lover take a shower a pervert?”

She cut her eyes at him as she wrapped the towel around her body and walked to the vanity to begin combing her hair. “I’ll be done in just a minute and the bathroom is all yours, you freak.”

He laughed and stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him as he kissed her neck.

“Well somebody seems to have gotten excited.” She wiggled her ass against the bulge in his jeans causing him to groan. Their eyes locked in the mirror as he tugged the towel, causing it to fall to the floor. He moved his hands to her breasts, cupping and squeezing them, she arched her back, pressing further into him and rested her head against his shoulder as she moaned. He kissed and nipped over her shoulder and up her neck as he moved a hand down her body and between her thighs. She took in a jagged breath as his fingers circled her clit. He sucked her earlobe into his mouth as he increased the speed and pressure of his fingers. 

“Michael,” she panted.

“Yes, Avery,” his breath hot against her ear.

“I need you to take me, now!”

He growled and stepped back to unbutton his jeans and push them down quickly. Avery tried to turn but he pressed her against the counter, “No, stay like this.” 

One hand moved to her hip and the other pressed at the small of her back causing her to arch her back and raise her ass. Her hands splayed over the countertop as he gripped her hip tightly and smacked her ass before entering her. Avery rolled her hips as he began to thrusting into her, both moaning and grunting with their movements. Michael leaned over her back and lifted her left leg and placed her knee on the counter, the new position gave him a better angle and he thrust deeply into her as she cried out. His cock filled her completely, hitting her sensitive spots perfectly as he increased his pace. The sounds of their flesh meeting filling the bathroom. 

“Look at me, Avery.”

Avery opened her eyes and met his in the mirror. 

“Stay with me, don’t look away or close your eyes.”

She nodded, “But only if you smack my ass again.”

He grinned and he obliged. The sensation was almost too much for her, she screamed his name and felt the leg she was standing on go weak but Michael held onto her tightly. He wasn’t going to let her falter, not with the intense level of pleasure he was feeling. Her walls tightened on his cock and he began thrusting erratically, his eyes never leaving hers. 

“Let go, Avery. Let me watch my naughty girl come undone.”

She squeezed her muscles around him tightly which brought on her orgasm. She tried to maintain eye contact but her eyes closed as the pleasure grew and overtook her. She felt him tense and let out a guttural cry before he called out her name and spilled inside her. 

As they both tried to catch their breaths, Michael pulled himself from her, helped her off the counter and hugged her tightly. They didn’t speak for several moments until Avery decided to make a joke.

“Welp, guess I need another shower now. Thanks!” she smacked his arm as she pulled away from the embrace.

“No need, I plan on fucking you the rest of the evening if I get my way.”

“And who says you get your way, Michael?”

“I always do,” he smiled with a gleam in his eye.


	16. Chapter 16

Avery finished an email to Connor letting him know that everything with the shoot and interview had went smoothly then tossed her iPad in her bag. Suddenly feeling tired, she stretched out on the bed while waiting on Michael to finish showering. She needed to close her eyes for just a moment.

When Michael walked out of the bathroom, the white towel slung low on his hips, he wasn’t expecting to see her asleep on the bed. He quietly walked over to her and laid down beside her, moving his arms around her gently so not to wake her. The terry cloth robe was soft under his touch, though he’d rather it be her skin he was touching. She mumbled and nuzzled against his neck causing him to chuckle quietly. The two napped for an hour.

Avery awoke with a start causing Michael to jump as well. 

“Omigod! What time is it?” Avery sat up searching the room for a clock.

“Relax, it’s only 5 o’clock.” Michael said as he rolled over to face the clock on the nightstand.

“Whew! I thought it was morning.” 

“You really thought you’d slept all evening and night?” 

“I think I went into a coma. I was just going to rest my eyes until you came out of the bathroom but I was gone.”

Michael rolled onto his side to face her, the towel he’d been wearing no longer wrapped around him. Avery couldn’t keep from looking over his lean yet defined body. She knew it would be some time before they would be together like this so she tried to commit the lines of his body to memory.

“See something you like?” he asked playfully.

Avery cut her eyes at him then grabbed her pillow to smack him with it. He shielded his face with his hands as she continued to hit him over and over. Both of them laughing, she finally gave up and collapsed beside him. The two lay there peacefully, Michael tracing patterns over her hand and arm. Avery’s mind drifted to the thought of no longer having these moments. 

“It’s pointless, I don’t even know why I try,” she mumbled.

“I know, you can’t resist me. Your resistance is futile, you know you want me.”

Avery huffed and sat up, “That’s not what I’m talking about, Michael. You are impossible!”

He sat up on the bed. “Well then what are you talking about?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Avery,” his voice stern.

“Michael,” she mocked his tone.

“Tell me what you’re thinking. I can do many things but mind reading isn’t one of them.”

“It’s nothing really.” She stood and walked into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her.

She sat on the toilet as the tears began to fall. She wondered how she’d let herself get wrapped up in this so quickly. She knew better than to grow attached to someone like him. If only she could have the mindset of ‘this was fun while it lasted’ but she didn’t want it to end. He was the type of guy she needed in her life. One that didn’t take her bullshit, one that pushed her boundaries and made her step outside her comfort zone on so many levels. She couldn’t have asked for a better personality fit, at least so far. But he was an actor who was never in one place for too long. Always on location, making the press rounds and then onto the next filming location. How could she even fathom the idea of being in a relationship with someone with that type of schedule. And never mind the fact that just the day before he’d said he hadn’t been looking for a relationship at all. She somehow forgot what he’d said after that; sometimes that’s how the female mind works though. Some women don’t always hear the positive, they hear something negative and focus on that and miss out. 

She heard a quiet knock on the door. “I’ll be out in just a minute.”

“Alright. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

She didn’t respond. Instead, she washed her face and walked out of the bathroom. Michael was sitting on the bed, looking at his phone. He’d put on a pair of jeans while she’d been in the bathroom. He saw her eyeing him and grinned, “I thought I’d try to remove a little temptation.” 

“Those jeans you wear only add to my issues.” 

She walked over to the chair and took out her iPad. She figured she should check on her work emails before they got dinner. The two sat in silence as she worked. 

Michael knew better than to interrupt her while she was working, he didn’t want that wrath upon him tonight. He wondered what was going on in her mind, he had a pretty good idea that it had to do with them parting in the morning but she didn’t seem to want to talk about it. Maybe he could get her to open up over dinner. When he saw her looking out the window, her iPad resting on her lap, he decided it was now safe for him to speak.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

She didn’t respond.

“Avery, have you gone mute on me?”

She turned to look at him. “What? No. I’m just thinking.”

“About?”

“Do we have to talk about it?”

“I’d like to think you can talk to me about anything. Please tell me what’s on your mind.” Michael stood up and walked over to her then knelt beside the chair.

Avery sighed. “I’m not even sure how to put it in words.”

“It’s about us not being together after tonight, isn’t it? You don’t know what is going to happen between us and are worried,” she nodded. “Well, my sweet one, I don’t like the fact that we have to say good-bye tomorrow either. As for what will happen, nobody knows that answer. I know that I enjoy being with you, not just sexually. I mean that is great, don’t get me wrong, but I enjoy just being with you. Listening to you snore when you sleep.”

“I don’t snore!”

“Yes you do. Now let me finish. Watching how you chew your bottom lip when you’re typing, how you dance around in the bathroom when you’re getting ready in the mornings, and so many other little things that just drive me mad about you. So I guess what I’m trying to say is, I hope that we can continue this whenever time allows for it.”

“Michael, you can be so sweet when you aren’t being a pervert,” she smiled through her tears. She couldn’t believe he felt this way.

“Shh, don’t let anyone know that. I have an image to keep up.”

“Don’t worry. I do your PR, remember? I’d never let them know anything you didn’t want known.”

“That’s the other thing, I have emailed Connor stating that you be my full time publicist.”  
“You did WHAT?!” Avery’s eyes widened, her shock evident.

“Why wouldn’t I? You are amazing at what you do and I want to work with you all of the time. Plus that means we get to spend more time together.”

“If he agrees to it, that is. I can’t believe you did that.”

“Oh, it wasn’t a request sweetheart. It was an order. He replied back immediately saying he’d seen it coming. I told him I wanted to tell you the news though.”

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

“Thank you. I’m glad you have such confidence in me.”

“But of course. I mean, who knows me better, Connor or you? I’d say you know me most intimately,” he winked.

“See, there you go. I knew it wouldn’t last long.”

He laughed then returned to the serious discussion they were having. “Avery, like I said, I don’t know what the future holds for us but I think we should roll with it. I’m not going to make any promises and I don’t want you to either. I think the next time we’ll see one another is in two months when I have an awards show to attend. I say we stay in touch, as much as we both can agree on and just see what happens. How does that sound to you?”

“I think that’s the best thing we can do right now. I’m glad we talked, I feel better now.”

“You should listen to me more often, I am pretty wise.”

“A wise ass most times,” she snickered. 

He smiled widely, “There’s my Avery.”


	17. Chapter 17

After dinner the two returned to the hotel room for their final night together. Well final night for a while anyways. Avery was much more herself since they’d talked and was in a light and fun mood during dinner. Michael was glad to see her stress free.

“Avery, sweet one, I want tonight to be special since we won’t be together for quite some time.”

She turned and looked at him, her brow furrowed. “What exactly makes it special for you, Michael?”

“I want to try something new, but I want you to be comfortable with it.” He motioned for her to come sit beside him on the bed.

She sat on the spot he’d patted and looked at him, wide eyed. “What did you have in mind?”

“I know you didn’t like the handcuffs I bought but how would you feel about me tying you up with one of my ties?”

Avery stiffened. “I don’t know. I really am not sure I want to be restrained.”

“You know I’d never do anything to hurt you, right?”

She nodded.

“If we tried it and it got too much and you want to stop, just tell me and it’s over. I’ll untie you immediately.”

She sat there silent for a few moments.

“It’s your decision but it is something that I enjoy and I think you would too. Like I said, if we try it and you don’t like it, we stop and never have to do it again.”

“Well, I wasn’t sure about the flogger but now I love it so who knows. I guess trying it once isn’t going to kill me. I may find I have a new kink,” she winked at him.

He smiled widely. “Wonderful. I’m glad you’re opening up about this. Never hurts to try new things.”

“Now don’t get crazy! There are some things I will NOT do.”

He laughed, “And I bet I can guess what those are.”

“Yeah, don’t think you’re putting it somewhere it doesn’t belong. You are far too big for that area, understand?”

“Avery, you crack me up. I’d never do anything without your consent.”

“I’m just letting you know.”

Michael went to his suitcase and retrieved a tie then returned to stand in front of her. He tossed the tie onto the bed and reached for her hands to pull her up. His lips meeting hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands moved over the fabric of her dress and he quickly lifted it over her head, tossing it to the floor. He pulled her roughly to him as his lips claimed hers once more. His fingertips ghosted over the swell of her breasts before slipping around to unhook her bra.

Avery pulled his shirt from his jeans and pushed it up to his chest before he grabbed it, taking it off and adding it to the growing pile of clothing on the floor. He moved to lavish her breasts with kisses and then sucked a nipple into his mouth causing it to stiffen further. He then lifted her up and tossed her onto the bed. He stood back, watching her for a moment before crawling over her. He grabbed the tie and moved up her body, kissing his way to her lips.

“Hmm, how shall I do this?” A statement more than a question really.

Avery raised her hands above her head and touched her wrists together. Michael smiled at her seeming eagerness to try this. He wrapped the tie around her wrists a few times then tied a snug knot.

“Not too tight, is it?”

“No, it’s fine.”

“Good. Now remember, tell me if it gets too much for you.” His look changed from playful to concerned as he spoke.

“Yes, Michael.”

“Very good.” He stood from the bed to remove his jeans and took in the sight of her, so trusting and totally vulnerable to him. There was nothing he would do to ruin that trust. “Fuck, you look so sexy like this.”

Avery’s eyes moved over his body; to her, he was the sexy one, not her. She had never thought of herself as sexy, maybe cute but never sexy.

Michael crawled back onto the bed, moving to rest between her legs. He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, “I know you don’t believe me but I do find you sexy.” He sucked her earlobe into his mouth then moved down her neck, kissing and nipping. His stubble tickled against her tender skin causing her to giggle. He smiled and looked up at her, “Something funny?”

“That tickles! You haven't shaved so it’s different.”

“Just imagine what it’ll feel like between your thighs,” he smiled wickedly then kissed her deeply. A moan escaped her mouth as he broke the kiss. He slowly kissed down her body, taking his time to savor the taste of her skin. He knew it would be some time before he had this opportunity again. He kissed along the waist of her panties as he hooked his fingers in them and slowly pulled them down, kissing her newly exposed hips as he moved them down her legs. He raised up and pulled them off of her, tossed them over his shoulder and returned to his previous location between her thighs.

He kissed the delicate skin of her upper thighs and she giggled again. He smiled against her skin, trying to fight back a laugh at the noises she was making. The new sensation of his stubble was causing her to make hilarious noises. He stopped for a moment and looked up at her. She raised her head and looked down when she no longer felt his lips on her skin.

Her brow furrowed. “What did you stop for?”

“You were just making so much noise, noise I’ve never heard from you. I had to stop because I had to check on you.”

“Dear God, don’t ever stop when I’m making noises, Michael! Noises are always a good thing. Don’t you know that?”

“Avery, sweet one, you have to admit those noises were a bit odd,” he laughed.

“Oh shut up! Put your mouth to better use than talking.”

“So demanding for someone who’s tied up.”

“You’re a pain in the ass, you know that?”

“I’d like to be,” he winked.

“Oh hell no! We already discussed that.”

He laughed and lowered his head, licking through her folds with one swipe of his tongue causing her to lift her hips from the bed. He pushed her legs further apart as he continued pressing his tongue against her heat. Finally circling her throbbing clitoris and taking it into his mouth, she moaned. He brought his right hand up and began teasingly moving two fingers through her wetness for a moment before he pressed them into her. Slowly pumping them in and out in rhythm with the movements of his tongue causing her to wriggle beneath him.

Avery brought her bound wrists down so she could at least somewhat touch him. He fingers moved in his hair as he increased the pace of his fingers and curled them to bring her more pleasure.

“Michael,” she cried out. Her moans and cries never ceasing as he continued his steady rhythm. Her pleasure building with each passing moment. The tightness and heat in her lower center were reaching their breaking point and she knew she was close. Her thighs began to shake, her fingers tightened in his hair as she called out his name again and lifted her hips off the bed.

Michael slowly removed his fingers from her and moved up her body as she finished succumbing to her pleasure. He kissed her gently and pulled her close to him.

Avery’s hands, still bound, were between their bodies. She maneuvered her wrists so she could stroke his cock while they lay facing one another.

“You know one of the points of being restrained is so you don’t touch.”

She raised an eyebrow, “Would you like me to stop?”

He groaned and bit his lip, that was all the answer she needed. She smiled wickedly as she continued moving her hand quickly over him and pushed her body against him so he would roll onto his back. With her hands bound, she tried to think how she could make this work. Before when she’d done this, she’d used her hands because there was no way she could take all of him in her mouth; that would require some practice and then it may not even happen. She took a deep breath and positioned herself between his legs, resting her forearms on his thighs.

Michael raised up to look down at her, wondering how she was planning on making this work. She was pretty resourceful so he was excited to see what she had in mind.

She moved her hands around the base of his cock as she lowered her head, darting out her tongue to circle the head. A sharp intake of breath from him let her know she was on the right path. She slowly took him into her mouth, her tongue working against the length of him then back up and swirling around the head, time and time again as she bobbed her head. Michael clenched his fists into the sheets and groaned, the feel of her hot mouth on him was almost too much, almost. She continued to work her tongue and hands on him until he sat up and pulled her off. He needed to be inside her, time for play was over.

He crawled over her, pushing her hands above her head where he held them as he pushed into her. Their eyes locked on one another’s as they slowly moved in perfect rhythm. He raised onto his knees and guided her left leg onto his shoulder as he began thrusting deeper and faster into her. Avery cried out as he filled her and hit all the right spots.

“Is this what you like?”

“God, yes!”

“You want it fast and hard?”

“Yes,” she panted.

“Tell me,” he demanded through gritted teeth.

“Fuck me fast and hard, Michael.”

“How I love when you get all dirty with me.”

“Just shut up and fuck me!”

He laughed but continued his fervent pace. Avery hooked her right leg over his shoulder which gave him more leverage for his powerful thrusts. His right hand still held her bound hands down above her head. The sounds of their pleasure and bodies meeting filled the room.

“Smack my ass.”

He was so caught up in the moment he wasn’t sure he’d heard her correctly. “What?”

She clenched her teeth, “I said, smack my ass.”

He moved his left hand down and gave a quick smack that echoed in the room and he felt her walls tighten around his cock. He smiled, how quickly she’d opened up about such turn-ons pleased him. He smacked her ass once more as she cried out.

“I’m close. So close.”

He moved his hand to her lower abdomen and pressed gently as he maintained his now erratic thrusts. He was on the verge as well, the tension was building and would soon come to a cusp but he needed her to reach hers first. At that moment, she arched her back and cursed as her body spasmed around him. His orgasm came before hers had descended. The two lay still intertwined and spent, breathing heavy for several moments as they recovered for the highs of their passions.

“Holy fuck, Avery. I think I need to tie you up more often.”

Avery giggled, “Yeah, that was pretty amazing. I think I may have a new kink.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story has come to an end. Hopefully you feel that I have given them a proper send off. Thanks for reading and commenting.

Several months after they parted ways, Avery and Michael still talked daily. Theirs wasn’t a typical romance by any means but it seemed to work for them.

Avery had been promoted since she’d received high praise from Michael and now had several clients she worked with regularly. Connor had asked if she wanted to move and work from the LA office but she refused and stayed in New York, that was home. She split her time between the two cities as needed. 

The two had a brief rendezvous at a film festival they attended and found that their passion for one another hadn’t cooled in the slightest over the months apart. They both hated saying goodbye but they knew that’s how it had to be, at least for now.

Michael’s schedule was very full, he had several movies lined up for the upcoming months ahead. Avery kept busy with work, staying busy kept her mind off not being with him. Their daily phone calls continued until they were reunited for a two week vacation in New Zealand. They traveled from Auckland Central to Queenstown Central over their fourteen days together. Both enjoyed their time away from their busy schedules and being able to spend time together again. 

Their stay ended at a luxury villa that overlooked Lake Wakitipu. 

The weather in New Zealand had been wonderful during their stay. Avery lounged on the chaise on the deck of the villa, enjoying the panoramic view of the lake and mountains as she day dreamed. Michael came outside, sitting by her feet.

“You seem rather far away.” 

Avery looked at him and smiled, “I was. Just thinking about how beautiful and peaceful it is here but knowing what awaits when I get home.”

“Are you trying to tell me you aren’t looking forward to getting back to New York? I know you love your city.” His fingers moved over her ankles, stroking small circles over her skin.

“I do love it but this has been so nice. I think I needed this more than I realized, so thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me. It’s been my pleasure and I have enjoyed it just as much, if not more, than you.”

“And tomorrow we leave this beautiful land and fly back to our normal lives. I must admit it saddens me knowing we won’t be together for quite a stretch of time.”

Michael scooted further up the chaise and now sat by her side. “Ah, now the real reason as to why you were so far away when I came out here.”

“You know, about the time I get used to having you around then poof, you’re gone for six months,” Avery joked.

“I thought we were doing fine with things how they are? Am I missing something? You know I”m a guy and pretty clueless, so if there is something then you need to tell me.”

“No, we’re fine. I know how this goes. I just like being with you is all. I miss you when we’re apart but I know that’s how it’s going to be.”

“Are you getting serious on me, Miss Lowe?”

Avery bit her lip as her heart fluttered. She hadn’t wanted to admit it but she did want something more. She was afraid to say anything because they had both pretty much agreed to keep it simple. Taking a deep breath, she decided that it was now or never.

“Maybe I am. I’d like for us to be more than this but I don’t know if that’s even possible.”

Michael took her hand in his, “Avery, tell me exactly what you want.”

“Michael, I don’t know. I just know I can’t go for months again without seeing you. Without knowing if you are off with someone else.”

“Avery, you think I have other women? We may not be in a “traditional” relationship but I still take this serious. I would never do that to you. I’m really shocked you think that of me.”

“We never discussed being exclusive so it’s not like you would be doing anything wrong. I’m sorry that came off accusatory.”

Michael dropped her hand and cupped her face, “Sweet one, I would never do that to you. I respect you and what we have. You are unlike anyone I’ve ever known. You and me just fit, it just feels right. It always has, from day one.”

He leaned in and kissed her lips softly. Once the kiss ended, Avery rested her forehead against his and let out a jagged breath. 

“I do believe I’ve fallen for you, Fassbender.” She wasn’t sure what his reaction would be, nerves building in her stomach as she tried to read his face. 

He didn’t smile, let out a slow breath and finally spoke. “Well then, my work here is done.” He moved to stand up and Avery quickly sat up and punched his upper arm. “Ouch! Why are you so violent?”

“Because you’re an ass! Here I am trying to be open and emotional and you pull a dick move like that. I don’t even know why I bother.” She stormed off back inside.

He ran after her, “Avery, listen to me! I was just joking. You know how I am. Please come here so we can finish talking.”

Avery spun around so fast Michael had to step back, her finger pointed and jabbing into his chest as she spoke. “Everything is joke to you, isn’t it? All fun and games, that’s all Michael can handle. Well you know what? I’m tired of it! I need to know where I stand. What do I mean to you?”

Michael advanced on her, grabbing her hands and pinning her against the wall with her hands above her head. His face so close, his breath hot on her skin. 

“You want to know what you mean to me? You are my first thought every morning and my last thought every night. Whenever I hear or see something funny, I think about how your laugh will sound when I share it with you. When I have time off, I think of how I can spend the most amount of time with you as possible. I constantly try to think of things that will make you happy but evidently I’m not doing such a great job with that.”

Avery stared into his eyes for a brief moment before she kissed him. He pressed his body against hers as she moved her tongue against his.

“Baby, I’m sorry for not being serious. I fell for you a long time ago if I’m honest with myself. It’s just scary admitting those sort of things.”

“Do you think it was easy for me to share that with you? I felt like I had swallowed a toad!”

Michael laughed and released her hands. “We’re quite the pair, aren’t we?”

“I think we’re both pretty headstrong but it seems to work for us.”

Michael pulled her close, wrapping his hands around her hips. “I agree.”

**

Avery stepped into the bathroom and shed her clothes. Michael had lit candles around the tub and ran the bath. He was nowhere in sight at the moment so she sunk into the tub, enjoying the sunset as she soaked. She heard music begin to play, looked up and saw him leaning against the doorway, his pants slung low on his hips. Her eyes lingering a bit on the defined lines that disappeared under his waistband.

“How’s the bath?”

“It’s lovely, thank you.”

“I just came in to see if you need any help, you know, your back might need washing.”

“Mmmhmm. I’m sure that’s all you’re here for, to wash my back.”

“Well, I could wash all of you, but I’m quite certain Miss Independent will not be having that.”

“That’d be correct.”

“Well if you need anything, I’m right here. Just call my name.”

“And you’ll come running?”

“Of course,” he winked and smiled then stepped back out of the bathroom. 

Avery enjoyed a nice long soak in the tub while she sipped on champagne he’d poured for her. She was beyond relaxed now. She knew that wouldn’t last long once she went into the bedroom and she could hardly wait.

She dried and slipped on the oversized terry cloth robe and quietly walked down the hallway and around to the bedroom. Michael was lounging on the bed watching television, which he quickly turned off when he saw her.

“Do you enjoy your bath?”

Avery flopped down on the bed and let out an exasperated sigh. “It was most lovely.”

“Good,” Michael moved closer to her, his hand toying with the knot on her robe which he made quick work of. His hand cupping and palming her bare breasts as he moved to kiss her. Capturing her lips, she moaned into his mouth as he pushed her legs apart so he could settle between them. 

“Michael?”

“Yes, love?”

“I need you. Please don’t hold back.”

He lifted his head to meet her eyes, “Do I ever?”

“No. I’m saying that- God, do I have to ask for it? Don’t you know what I mean?”

“Use your words, ask for what you want and I will gladly give it to you, sweet one.” He knew exactly what she wanted, what she needed but she needed to learn to voice what she wanted.

She groaned, knowing he wasn’t going to budge. “I need to be spanked.”

He smiled, “Oh, is that what you need?”

“Yes. Please don’t make me beg.”

“Hand or flogger?”

“I think I want your hand tonight.”

“Very well.” He sat up and helped her up and onto his lap, the robe now discarded on the floor.

Avery lay across Michael’s lap and settled into a comfortable position. He moved his hands over her ass, squeezing and rubbing the soft skin. 

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

“You remember, anytime you want to stop, just say so. Okay?”

“Yes, Michael. I know. Now please?”

“My, my. Aren’t we eager?”

Avery was becoming frustrated and was about to speak her mind when the first blow landed with a loud smack. She squealed from shock and the excitement of it. She instantly felt her arousal grow and it continued with each blow he landed. Alternating from side to side, rubbing between each swat to calm the reddening flesh, he continued until she had counted twenty or at least she thought. Her body was aching for him now, she was beyond ready.

His fingers moved between her thighs where he was greeted by the wetness of her arousal. “God, you get so wet when I do that.”

Avery turned and looked up at him, “I told you I needed it. Now I need something else.” 

She moved to sit up and began palming his erection through his jeans. Reaching for the button and zipper, he pushed her away and stood and removed his jeans. Now standing naked before her, who was now spread out on the bed, he began to stroke his hard cock. Avery moaned at the sight.

“Michael, come here. Why are you being such a tease?”

He smirked, “It’s always better if you have to work for it.”

Avery thought two could play this game. She cupped her left breast and pinched her nipple while her right hand moved down her body slowly until she slowly parted her legs and moved her fingertips over her wet center and began rubbing against her clit. She moaned as she continued to work her fingers over her body, her eyes still on Michael.

He watched her intently, still stroking himself, now at the same rhythm she moved her fingers.

“You like watching me pleasure myself?” Avery asked.

“Fuck, yes. That’s so fucking hot.”

“I’d rather you join me. I need to feel you inside me. Come here Michael, fill me, stretch me. Make me scream your name.”

He quickly moved onto the bed, covering her body with his. He attacked her chest with kisses, moving down and sucking her right nipple into his mouth and he pressed the tip of his cock at her entrance. He slowly pushed in, letting out a low groan as he filled her. Avery rolled her hips, she didn’t need much time tonight, she was ready for him. He began slowly thrusting in and out as his mouth claimed hers once more. She needed more so she pushed against him, rolling over so he was on his back. She shifted, bringing her knees up and lifted up so she could ride him. Her hands resting on his chest as she worked her hips. His hands moved to grip her hips tightly as he thrust up into her. Avery cried out, her body extra responsive in this position. 

He felt her tighten down on him and increased the speed of his thrusts, letting one hand drop from her hip to massage her needy clit. Once he began moving his thumb over the sensitive, swollen nub, she let out a breathy moan. “Yes! Oh yes!”

She was now bouncing on his cock and he didn’t think anything could be more beautiful than the sight he was witnessing at that very moment. Her head thrown back, her breasts bouncing as she moaned and cried out as she rode his cock. 

“Michael! Oh God! Don’t stop!”

He felt her body seize up as her muscles spasmed around his cock. He gripped her hips tightly as she shuddered and collapsed on his chest. His thrusts became erratic as he held onto her, searching for his release which quickly followed. A few expletives fell from his lips as he came.

The two lay silently, only the sound of the labored breathing filling the air. 

Avery slowly raised her head, meeting Michael’s eyes. “That was rather amazing.”

“It always is.”

She smiled and kissed him. 

Tomorrow they would part for quite a bit of time but somehow they both knew they would make this work.

The End.


End file.
